Death Note: Light's Angel
by GamingGuy84
Summary: Light Yagami, aka Kira, always had Ryuk the Shinigami by his side. But what if Light had someone else watching over him?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. This is my first Death Note story. I hope you all will like it. Enjoy!

Light Yagami, aka Kira, always had Ryuk the Shinigami by his side. But what if Light had

someone else watching over him?

Death Note: Light's Angel

Chapter 1

* * *

It was a peaceful night at the Yagami house. Sayu, the youngest child, was watching a movie in the living room with her mother, Sachiko. Her older brother Light, was up in

his room as usual. Their father, Soichiro, had not yet returned from work.

* * *

Earlier, Sayu asked her brother if he could take a break from his studying and watch the movie with them, but he refused. She sighed in defeat as Light went upstairs. "I'm

sorry Sayu, but you know he has to study to pass his exam to get into To-Oh University." Sachiko said apologetically.

* * *

"Yeah, I know." She replied sadly. But she knew there was more happening than that.

Sayu didn't want her brother to continue on the path he was on. More than anything, she

wished she had a way to do that…

* * *

Up in his room, Light sat in his chair with his hands in his hair, pissed off.

"Hey Light, why are you sulking? Is this still about what happened yesterday?" Ryuk, the

Shinigami attached to Light, asked out of curiosity. Light turned around and stared

angrily at him.

* * *

"I'm not sulking Ryuk! I'm mad that my plan didn't completely work!" He yelled. Ryuk shrugged.

"I do think it was amusing that one of your brilliant plans had a small hiccup in it." Light stared at the Shinigami incredulously.

* * *

"A small hiccup? It's a disaster! In a master plan, like the one I had, if there is even the slightest mistake it could completely backfire!"

* * *

"Okay, forget I said it!" Ryuk said while waving his arms in defense. Before Light could say anything else, he heard his mother calling him.

* * *

"Light, your father is home! He wants a family meeting, so please come downstairs!" "I'll

be right down!" He answered as he got up and left his room. "A family meeting? This

should be interesting." Ryuk said as he followed Light down the stairs.

* * *

When he reached the ground floor, Light saw his whole family sitting at the kitchen table,

waiting for him. "Hi Dad. Welcome home." Light said as he took a seat next to Sayu. "Hey

Light." Soichiro said, sounding tired. He looked around at his family, preparing to tell

them the news they would find alarming.

* * *

"Um, so what's with the family meeting Dad?" Sayu asked as she leaned her head on her hands.

"I figured you were going to find out sooner or later, so I might as well tell you now."

They all listened for what he was about to say.

* * *

"I don't want you to be alarmed. I'm sure you've heard of this Kira investigation. Well,

I'm currently in charge of it." Light already knew this, but it was news to his mom and sister.

* * *

"What? Are you serious? That's totally awesome Dad! You're the best cop ever!" Sayu said excitedly.

* * *

Even though Sayu sounded pleased to hear this, she couldn't feel more of the opposite.

Despite her father's first statement, she did feel alarmed. However, she did her best to

not show it.

* * *

"That's not quite the point I'm trying to make." Soichiro said before continuing.

* * *

"You see, the truth is the FBI sent 12 of their agents to Japan, to assist us in finding Kira.

Then all of them died yesterday…except one."

* * *

"All but one?" Sayu gasped in horror. Light fumed in his mind. 'I have a pretty good idea of who that agent might be.' Light thought,

remembering what happened…

* * *

_Flashback_

_Light stared at Agent Raye Iwamatsu as he sat in his seat on the train they were on. He_

_was very pleased with himself. He had just tricked Raye into writing down the names of_

_his fellow FBI agents on a page of the Death Note hidden in the envelope above him._

* * *

_Light looked at his watch; it said 4:41 pm. He then felt the train coming to a stop at_

_Tokyo Station. 'Kira…who are you?' Raye asked himself as he got off the train. Light_

_looked back at his watch, counting down the final seconds of Agent Raye Iwamatsu's life._

* * *

_In a moment, he'll be saying farewell to Raye, after the man gets a good look at Kira_

_before he died. "3…2…1…0." Light began to peek over to look out the train door and see_

_Raye on the ground clutching his chest… Only, he didn't._

_Light stared out the window, __completely baffled as he watched Raye walk away._

* * *

'What the hell? He didn't die?! But I wrote his name down! Iwamatsu should've died of a

heart attack By now! How could he still be alive?! What went wrong?!'

_Light __came up with the answer shortly afterward, and it made him feel outraged._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Yes, Light knew that Raye Iwamatsu had to be the surviving FBI agent his dad just

mentioned, but didn't dare ask who it was to avoid acting suspicious. "Who was the FBI

agent that didn't die?" Sayu asked, surprising everyone, including Light.

* * *

Soichiro sighed. "I can't tell you that Sayu; that's classified police information." He

answered firmly. "Sorry, I was just curious." Sayu said, lowering her head a bit.

* * *

"Its fine, honey. Nothing to be sorry about." Her mom said sweetly. "So, about the 11 dead

agents. Does this mean they were killed by Kira?" Light asked, sounding concerned.

* * *

"What I'm saying is there's a chance that Kira will actually try to kill anyone who comes

after him. His crimes are ruthless and more frightening than anything we've seen. Many

detectives have already quit." At this, Sayu and her mom began to panic.

* * *

"Dad, you should quit too! I don't want you to die! What if he gets you?!" Sayu pleaded.

"That's right. Your life is so much important than some job." Sachiko added, worried for

her husband's life.

* * *

"I can't. I could never forgive myself if I walked away from this. I will not sit back and let evil triumph." Soichiro replied unrelentingly.

"But Dad, you…" Sayu tried once more, but faltered. "Please dear." Sachiko begged again.

* * *

Light, instead of begging his dad to turn away, supported him. "I think it's honorable of

you Dad." He said as he got up, shocking the women.

* * *

"I'm proud to able to call you my father. And if anything should ever happen to you, I'm

going to find Kira…and make sure he gets executed."

* * *

Light then walked out of the room, leaving the others feeling very troubled.

* * *

Something snapped inside Sayu as she too got up and slammed her hands on the

table, surprising both her parents.

* * *

"I don't agree with Light! Dad, I'd rather have you

here at home unemployed than seeing you die on the job! I can't accept this!" She screamed as she ran off to her room, crying.

* * *

"Sayu!" Her mother tried go to after her, but Soichiro placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave her alone dear. She needs to let this sink in." He said softly. "But Soichiro…" Her

husband shook his head.

* * *

"I know you don't agree with this, but this is my choice. I've never backed down from criminals before, and I'm sure as hell not going to start now."

* * *

"Soichiro…" Sachiko said weakly as her husband hugged her. "I know, everything will be

fine. Besides, Kira hasn't killed me yet. So I must be doing something right." He replied,

half jokingly, earning him a small smile from his wife.

* * *

Back in his room, Light heard his sister yelling at the top of her lungs and ran to her

room, from where she slammed the door shut. "Your sister sounds pretty upset." Ryuk

commented. "Sayu just doesn't want to lose Dad." Light said calmly.

* * *

"Will she?" This question caught Light off guard. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you heard your dad. He won't stop hunting for Kira until he's caught. Doesn't that

concern you?" Light narrowed his eyes a bit. "What are you getting at Ryuk?" The

Shinigami sighed, tired of beating around the bush.

* * *

"Will you kill him to protect yourself?" Light didn't answer right away. Instead, he turned

to look out the window. A minute or two went by before Light finally spoke again. "I'm

not going to worry about that right now. My biggest problem at the moment…is L."

* * *

"What about that FBI agent?" Ryuk asked. Light sighed. "Unfortunately, unless I know

his real name, I can't kill him." He then looked Ryuk straight in the eye.

* * *

"I wish you could've told me his real name before this screw-up happened." Ryuk

groaned. "I told you. Shinigami are forbidden to give humans' names and lifespans

to other humans." Light snorted.

* * *

"Whatever." Ryuk shrugged as he plopped on the bed. "But look at the bright side. He

still doesn't know that you're Kira. That's got to count for something." Light smiled. "I guess you have a point."

* * *

In her room, Sayu was laying on her bed and buried her crying face in the pillow. She

couldn't face the possibility that her father could be murdered by Kira anytime…like those

FBI agents. It was simply too much for her.

* * *

_'Kira… you really are a monster. Do you really plan to… kill my dad just to save your own_

_skin? I can't imagine my life without dad in it. I don't want him gone!'_

* * *

Then suddenly, something else happened in Sayu's mind. She stopped crying.

"No... He won't die Kira. He won't, and I won't lose my brother either. I won't let you tear my family apart." Sayu then tightened her grip on the pillow and snapped her eyes open, looking fierce.

* * *

"I won't let you!"

* * *

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we are with the next chapter. Things start to get more interesting. Enjoy!

Death Note: Light's Angel

Chapter 2

* * *

The next night, Soichiro and the remaining members of the Task Force arrive at the hotel room where they were to meet L in person. As soon as they entered and saw him, they were perplexed.

"I am L." The unkempt haired man looked pale with shadows under his eyes, and only wore a plain white t-shirt and jeans. He was also barefooted.

"This is him?" Soichiro asked, not expecting the great detective to look the way he did.

"He's nothing like I'd thought he'd be." Said Touta Matsuda, the officer next to the chief. One by one, they introduced themselves to L.

"I'm Yagami of the NPA." The chief said, holding out his ID. The others followed suit.

"Uh, Matsuda." " I'm Aizawa." "Mogi." "Ukita." L looked at them, with narrowed eyes.

"I'm very sorry we're late. Currently, the five of us are…" Soichiro didn't finish because of what L did next. "Bang!" L called out, holding out his hand like a gun at the Task Force, shocking them.

"What the hell was that?" Aizawa asked, slightly pissed by the act. "If I were Kira, you'd be dead Mr. Soichiro Yagami, Chief of the NPA." L replied, sounding slightly amused. This caused everyone to realize how careless they'd been.

"Kira needs a face and a name in order to commit murder. But I'm sure you've already figured that much out, haven't you?" He paused a bit before continuing. "Please don't give out your names so carelessly. Instead, let's value our lives." L finished before walking into the living room.

"I knew that he needed a face to kill someone, but I don't remember any evidence that showedhe needed a name too." Matsuda commented. "There's no way to very if this is related, but criminals who's names were never released publicly or who's names were spelled incorrectly in the media have not been targeted. We briefly went over it in one of our meetings." The chief answered.

"That's enough small talk for now, come this way." L instructed. "Oh, uh right." Matsuda replied. "Please turn off all your cell phones, hand helds, and any other communication devices and leave them on the table right there." Said L, indicating the small table next to them as they approached.

"What? Do you think we're gonna be using our cell phones during this meeting to leak out information?" Aizawa questioned, feeling angered. "It's alright, just do as he says." Soichiro said, calming him down.

"I realize he's been cautious from the very beginning, but I still can't tell if he trusts us or not." Matsuda said as the Task Force placed their devices on the table. "No, I just find them distracting. I can't stand it when people's cell phones are ringing while I'm trying to talk." L replied as he took a seat.

As the men walked in, L asked them to make themselves comfortable. "So, now that we're all here, where do we begin?" Soichiro asked, sitting on the couch next to L. "Actually, were not "all" here yet, Mr. Yagami." L said, which surprised the Task Force.

"What do you mean?" Ukita asked. "Yeah, this is everyone from the Task Force that still plans to catch Kira. Who else is coming?" Mogi added. L smiled slightly, looking mischievous. "Just two more people that will provide a great deal of help on this investigation."

"In that case, when will these individuals be here?" A stunned Soichiro asked just as they heard the door being knocked. "I believe that answers your question." L said as he turned towards the door.

"The door is unlocked, please come inside. Everyone else is here." They heard the door open and the Task Force looked to see who had arrived. One was a young, dark haired woman, while the other was a man in a thick coat. The men recognized the latter instantly.

"Hey, isn't that…?" Matsuda began to ask as the two people entered the living room.

"Thank you for seeing us." Said the thick-coated man. "Not at all… Agent Raye Penber of the FBI." L said politely as he turned to the woman.

"Naomi Misora, it's been a while." When Naomi saw him, she gasped with shock. "YOU?! YOU ARE L?!" she yelled as she pointed at him, surprising everyone. "You've met him before?" A confused Raye asked.

"One time. He tried to hug me once, and I threw him down some stairs. After apologizing, I tried to arrest him for harassment, but that didn't work out either. I never found out who he was…until now, apparently." She answered, still flabbergasted.

"My apologies, Miss Misora. I merely wanted to repay you for solving the case." L answered, smiling sheepishly. After a moment of awkwardness, Naomi finally calmed down and thanked him for seeing her and Raye.

"Please, have a seat." L offered as she and Raye sat in a couple of chairs brought out by Watari.

L then returned his attention to the Task Force.

"Naomi was once an FBI agent, like her fiancé here. She was considered one of the best before retiring. Two years ago, she helped me solve the Los Angeles BB Murder Case and arrested the culprit. We are lucky to have her and her fiancé with us." L explained to everyone.

"Why didn't you tell us that they would be here?" Aizawa asked. "I didn't want to risk Kira finding out." L simply said as he was given a pot of tea with a small cup and sugar cubes by Watari. "Especially given the very important information they have for us."

"What information?" Soichiro asked. Instead of answering, L looked around to see he has everyone's attention.

"Let me start by saying nobody takes notes on anything that's said in these meetings. That means when we leave headquarters, any information we need is committed to memory."

Everyone nodded as they understood. L then began pouring himself tea.

After drinking some tea, he frowned and decided to add some sugar cubes. "Excuse me L…" Matsuda started, but L cut him off.

"From now on, I'm gonna have to ask to you to stop calling me L. It's Ryuzaki now, just to be safe."

"Uh, okay Ryuzaki." Matsuda corrected himself before proceeding. "When you said that Agent Penber and Miss Misora had important information for us, what kind of information are we talking about?" "Yes, and exactly how important is it?" Soichiro asked, very curious to know.

L, or rather Ryuzaki, sipped some more tea before answering. "The information concerns… the true identity of Kira. As well as an extension of his ability to kill." The whole Task Force gasped as they stared at the couple.

"Seriously? You two know who Kira is?" Ukita asked, stunned by this news. Both Raye and Naomi nodded. "T-that's unbelievable! If we know who it is, then it will make it easier for us to catch him!" Matsuda added enthusiastically. "Not necessarily." Soichiro said.

"He's right. Just because we might know who Kira is, doesn't mean catching him will be easy. He's as clever as he is ruthless. On the other hand, Kira is childish and hates to lose. And we might be able to use that." Ryuzaki said, sipping more tea.

"Why do you say that?" Soichiro questioned. "Because I'm also childish and hate to lose. That's how I know."

After a moment, Ryuzaki turned towards Raye and Naomi. "Now then, before we discuss who Kira is, let's talk about his killing method."

Naomi nodded, leaning forward slightly. "I agree." "But we already know that. Kira kills people with sudden heart attacks."Aizawa said. "Actually, heart attacks may not be his only way." Naomi said, further surprising the team.

"Miss Misora, are you saying Kira can kill in other ways besides heart attacks?" Soichiro asked, terrified by this. Again, Naomi nodded. "I'm more than positive he can." "Then please, explain." Ryuzaki insisted.

After making sure everyone was paying attention, Naomi began explaining her theory. "I'm sure you've all heard about the bus high-jacking more than a week ago?" They all nodded.

"Of course. My son Light was on that bus with a friend when it happened. Thankfully neither were harmed." Soichiro added, relived his son was alright.

Ryuzaki noticed Raye react strangely when the chief's son was mentioned, but chose to keep quiet about it for now. "Well, Raye was on that bus too. And I thought it seemed really strange."

"Strange how?" Ryuzaki asked.

"From what Raye told me, the high-jacker was holding everyone on the bus hostage when he started freaking out, screaming about some kind of monster the rest of them couldn't see. He then started shooting his gun, shattering the rear window of the bus. Once all his bullets were gone, he demanded the driver to pullover so he could get off. The second he got off the bus, he was hit by a car and died instantly."

"Most of this was told from all the passengers. What was the strange part?" Matsuda asked.

"What was strange was how sudden the criminal died after getting off the bus. To me, it seemed like… he had a purpose, and now that that purpose was fulfilled he was no longer needed."

"You're saying Kira manipulated the criminal into taking the bus hostage, and then have him die later by a car accident?" Ryuzaki guessed, intrigued by this. "Yes. I'm sure of it." Naomi said without any doubt in her voice.

"That sounds pretty farfetched to me." Mogi said, not believing it.

"Maybe not Mr. Mogi. Remember, Kira can choose the time of death for his victims. And, as we've seen from the prison photos, he can also control a person's actions before that person dies of a heart attack. It's not a stretch to assume he can also choose the very cause of death for these criminals." Ryuzaki explained.

"Woah, Kira can kill anyone anytime, however he wants? That's scary." Everyone silently agreed with Matsuda's statement.

"Naomi, you suggested that the high-jacker had a purpose for taking the bus passengers hostage. What purpose could Kira had in mind for him?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Getting my name." Raye Penber said bitterly. The group then turned to Raye, startled by his reply. "Your name?" Soichiro asked. Raye nodded, barely keeping his anger in check.

"Kira had to have been on that bus. It was the only way he could've found his name." Naomi suggested. Her fiancé nodded again as he talked next.

"A week after the bus hijacking, I was walking alone in the underground section of Shinjuku Station…when Kira came up from behind me." Raye's every word had intense rage, making the others feel uneasy now… especially Naomi, who put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kira himself was there? He was right behind you?" Aizawa questioned, wide-eyed. "Yes." Raye said, starting to shake now. Ryuzaki could tell Raye was close to losing it… and he was also beginning to see why the agent reacted the way he did earlier.

"Agent Penber, please tell us what happened." Ryuzaki requested.

After taking a long deep breath, he began his story.

"He came up from behind me, and told me he was Kira. To prove it, he killed a janitor I saw that had raping charges but was never tried due to lack of evidence. The guy died right before my eyes, so I had no choice but to believe him."

"Understood. Go on." Soichiro encouraged.

"He warned me not to turn around and if I didn't do everything he said, he would kill me and all the people I loved. After I agreed to obey him, he slipped a large envelope into my arm. He told me to get on the next train on the Yamanote Line at 3:13 pm and sit next to the door."

"Then what?" Ukita asked.

"After I took my seat, I opened the envelope and put on the listening device in it. Kira then told me to take out the pieces of paper that were also in the envelope, along with my laptop. He said there would be an email on my laptop containing the file of the other FBI agents in Japan. Next, he told me to study the agents' faces and write down all their names in the blank spaces on the pieces of paper, then put them and my listening device back in the envelope and place it in the rack above my head."

The team continued to listen as Raye came near the end of the story. "At 4:41 pm, the train stopped at Tokyo Station, which was where I got off. After that, I didn't hear another word from Kira and left the station. I then returned to my apartment, and told Naomi everything that happened."

Raye then looked down at his hands, which were squeezing each other tight.

"Man, you talked to Kira and lived to tell the tale?" Aizawa asked, stunned that the agent was still alive after all that. Raye then snarled, showing his teeth. "I'm alive…but...THE OTHERS ARE DEAD!" He shouted, no longer able to control his rage, making everyone flinch.

"Not long after I got back, I heard on the news that 11 people died throughout Japan from heart attacks… who turned out to be my fellow FBI agents! KIRA MURDERED THEM, AFTER I GAVE HIM THEIR NAMES! HE TRICKED ME! THAT SICK SON OF A BITCH!"

"I know Raye. I know." Naomi said, holding him tight. Nobody said anything for a long time, after all the agent was so pissed off at Kira.

"Hmm…" Ryuzaki then looked thoughtful after a while. "Kira asked you to look at the faces of your fellow agents and write their names? And then took the envelope containing their names?" He asked a moment later.

"Pretty much." Raye said quietly after all the shouting he did.

Ryuzaki was puzzled by this move from Kira, and the fact that Penber was alive when all the other agents were dead.

"I find it odd that Kira would kill all the FBI agents in Japan but you, since you were the one that he came after personally. I would think Kira would want you dead too." Ryuzaki reasoned.

"Yeah well, I think he meant to…but I got lucky." Raye said while looking down.

"What do you mean by lucky?" Soichiro asked. "The name Kira got from me… was an alias. Before I got on the bus, I felt someone bump into me and put something in my pants pocket. I saw no one that looked like they were running away. When I was sure no one was looking, I put my hand in my pocket and found this."

Raye then took out a small folded piece of paper, which he opened to show to everyone.

_"Don't show your name to ANYONE. If you have an alias, USE IT. Your life depends on it."_

"Who gave you that?" Soichiro asked, looking at the note. "We don't know, but it was a good thing that it happened. If Raye hadn't done what the note said, he would be dead too." Naomi answered for him.

Ryuzaki turned to Raye. "I don't have the faintest idea who slipped you that note, but whoever it was clearly knew how Kira's powers worked and is against him. We should be fortunate for this."

"I know I am. If I lost Raye, I would be no better than he is." Naomi said, sounding grateful.

"Miss Misora, Agent Penber… Who is Kira?" Soichiro finally asked the big question. They were about to answer when Ryuzaki held up his hand. "There's no need for them to say anything, though they are free to confirm it."

"Really? You've figured it out?" Matsuda asked. The detective nodded. "I pretty much got it from observing Agent Penber's behavior…and something Mr. Yagami said earlier."

"What did I say?" The chief asked, puzzled by the statement. "You said your son was on the bus that was highjacked, the same bus that Agent Penber was on." "What does that have to do with Kira?" Soichiro asked, a warning in his voice.

"When you mentioned your son's name, I saw Agent Penber react strongly. His body stiffened and his face made a faint scowl, the way a person does when he or she hears the name of someone they clearly hate. Am I right, Agent Penber?"

The whole room went dead silent. No one wanted to ask what he was getting at, especially Soichiro. As for Raye, he refused to look the chief in the eye, and neither did Naomi. Soichiro didn't like where this was going one bit.

He looked from Ryuzaki to Agent Penber and back again. A terrible thought began to form in his mind. "No, Ryuzaki! It can't be! Are you saying what I think your saying?!" Soichiro yelled in disbelief, standing over the detective. Ryuzaki looked grim.

"Yes. Your son, Light Yagami… is Kira."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back at the Yagami house, while her mom and brother were sleeping, Sayu was on her

computer doing research on a certain, faceless detective…

"If anyone can help me, it's you… L."

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

If you've enjoyed the previous chapter, I think you'll REALLY love this one! Enjoy!

Death Note: Light's Angel

Chapter 3

* * *

"Hello? Light? Are you home dear?" Sachiko called as she and Sayu returned home for the day."Yeah, I'm upstairs!" Light replied loudly. "Studying again already?" Sayu teased as she stepped into the kitchen. "No, just looking at a magazine I bought regarding law enforcement."

Sayu shook her head in skepticism. She suspected it wasn't anything of the sort, but chose to forget it for now. Instead, she went to the snack cupboard for her usual bag of potato chips.

She was about to grab one when she found a different flavored bag she didn't remember was there before.

_'Light must've bought this before coming home today.'_ Sayu smirked._ 'I don't think he'll miss a __few of these. Besides, this is kind of payback for what he's been doing lately…'_

As she opened the bag, however, she saw something inside that made her gasp.

_'What the heck? I've heard of prizes being found in snack bags before, but this takes the cake.'_

She then noticed something else in the bag that seemed even more curious. _'Light, what are you up to now?'_

"Sayu, don't stuff yourself with chips. I'm about to make dinner." Her mother said, lightly scolding her. Sighing, Sayu closed up the chip bag and put it back.

"I was just going to eat a few." She complained as she turned on the TV.

For the next hour, Sayu watched a movie staring her favorite actor, Hideki Ryuga. It was a love story, and it was starting to get to the good part when her mother distracted her.

"Sayu, please tell your brother that dinner is ready." Sayu got up and walked to the foot of the stairs.

"Hey Light! Come on, dinner's ready!" "Coming!"

Sayu went back to her movie as her brother came downstairs.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the table?" Light teased as he sat down with his mom. "Yeah, yeah." His sister replied, not looking at him.

Her favorite part then came up, where Hideki and his female costar were together in the rain.

"Hideki Ryuga, I swear he's perfect! How come no one in my class is like that?" Sayu complained as she admired her idol.

"Sayu, just eat your dinner." Sachiko said, not approving of her not eating with her and Light.

"I'll eat later." She replied, continuing to stare at the TV.

While its true she adored the actor, Sayu was determined not to be at the table with her brother. In fact, it was taking a lot of her willpower to not look in his direction.

* * *

Little did she know, someone else was watching her and her family at that moment.

As he observed them, L picked up the phone and contacted a member of the Task Force.

"Hello, Mr. Aizawa? Are the Kitamuras watching television now?" "Yes. He's not home but the other four are watching while they eat dinner. It's Channel Four." Aizawa replied. L hung up and made his next move.

"Watari, please contact the broadcasters and tell them to play our message." "Very well, understood." Watari said as he made the call.

After talking with Agent Penber and Naomi, L decided to install surveillance cameras and wire taps throughout the Yagami home, much to the displeasure of the chief himself.

Despite hearing that his son was Kira, Soichiro absolutely refused to believe it. He even went as far to say that everything Agent Penber said regarding his son was purely circumstantial, that there's no hard proof.

When L said that Agent Penber pointed out that both Light and Kira had the same voice, Soichiro retorted that the voice could've been copied to frame his son. He even dismissed the fact Penber showed his fake ID only to Light on that bus.

To try to calm him a little, L informed him that Raye, who was assigned to investigate Soichiro and his family, also investigated Deputy Director Kitamura and his family.

He then suggested that they also set up surveillance equipment in the Kitamura household as well, which Soichiro agreed. As a curtesy to him, L said that only he and the chief will be observing his family, while the others will take turns watching the Kitamura family.

While the two of them watched, they had observed nothing from Light to suspect him of being Kira. The most they got before he went down to dinner was him looking at magazines with women wearing bikinis.

L suspected that it was a decoy to distract them from what he was really hiding, but Soichiro strongly disagreed.

L then prepared a message to be broadcast while both families were watching TV.

* * *

In the house, Sayu noticed a message on top of the screen during the movie. "Huh? What's this? I.C.P.O.? They're saying that "In response to the Kira murders, Interpol has decided to dispatch a force of 1500 investigators to Japan. The investigators are withdrawn from the law enforcement agencies of its member nations." Fifteen hundred investigators? Woah." She finished with awe.

Sayu wondered why more investigators were coming to Japan, given that 11 FBI agents recently died at Kira's hand. She honestly didn't want more innocent people to be murdered. _'What could Interpol be thinking? That bigger numbers will beat Kira? I doubt it.'_ As she thought this, Light gave his thoughts on the matter.

"The I.C.P.O. sure is stupid." Sayu, distracted, looked over at her brother. "I mean, there's no point in making this announcement. If they're gonna send all these people here to investigate, shouldn't they keep it a secret? Even the FBI agents who were secretly investigating were killed by Kira."

"Not all of them." Sayu pointed out, reminding Light that one agent still survived. Annoyed, Light went on.

"My point is, why would this be any different? If you ask me, this is nothing more than a desperate attempt to shock Kira in the hopes that he would reveal himself somehow. Quite frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if Kira sees right through this."

Impressed by Light's reasoning, L bit his thumb and chuckled softly. "Your son is quite clever, isn't he?" "Well, yes." Soichiro replied.

Sayu frowned from her brother's explanation. _'Yeah, I'll bet he would. Personally, I think L has __a much better chance at catching Kira. I'm sure he'd know what to do, if only I could __contact him…'_ Sayu suddenly decided to stir the pot a bit, just for fun.

"You know Light, even if Interpol is sending all those people to catch Kira, I don't think they'd be able to anyway." Light raised an eyebrow from this. "Oh? Why is that Sayu?" She then smirked at him. "Because I believe L can do it."

Both Light and L were startled by this. "L? You think he can catch Kira?" Sachiko asked.

Sayu nodded with certainty as she stood up. "Of course, Mom. He's the one that found out that Kira is right here in Japan, living somewhere in the Kanto region. Honestly, it was Kira's own fault that L tracked him here in the first place. If he hadn't killed that guy posing as L, Kira wouldn't have the real L breathing down his neck."

L smiled widely from Sayu's comments._ 'That has got to sting, don't you think so Light?'_ He thought to himself.

"Your daughter seems to have a lot of faith in me." He said to the girl's father. "It would seem so." Soichiro said, smiling a bit.

Doing his best to hide his anger, Light took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I have no doubt L will try his best to apprehend Kira, but something tells me it won't be so easy. Kira seems to be good at avoiding capture so far." "Yeah, but he'll slip up. He already did once, I'm sure it'll happen again. And maybe when he does, L will have him cornered." Sayu replied.

_'Not if I get to L first.'_ Light thought angrily as he got up after finishing dinner.

"Thanks for dinner Mom." He said as he walked to the cupboard and reached for a bag of potato chips, which Sayu saw.

"Huh? You're eating a bag of chips? You just had dinner. Your good looks are going to go down the drain if you keep that up."

"It's a late night snack for studying." Light responded as he also grabbed a mug of hot coffee and proceeded to head back to his room.

As he passed Sayu, she noticed the flavor of the bag he took with him. It was the same bag she tried to eat from earlier… the one with the unusual contents along with the chips.

_'Light is taking that bag with him? For studying?'_ Sayu got too curious to stay put and planned to find out what the deal was with that bag.

"Mom, I need to use the bathroom. I promise I'll eat when I come back down." Sachiko sighed in exasperation. "Fine honey, just don't take too long." With that, Sayu started to follow Light upstairs without him knowing it.

Back at the hotel room, L and Soichiro watched as Light locked himself in his room to study.

They were surprised, however, when they saw that instead of going to the bathroom, Sayu stopped at her brother's bedroom door and appeared to be trying to eavesdrop on him.

"What's she doing? I thought Sayu was going to the bathroom?" Soichiro questioned.

"Perhaps it was just an excuse to spy on her brother. However, I don't see what she would hope to learn. Light isn't saying anything and his television is off, as well as his computer." L said as they observed both the Yagami children.

A moment later, the pair noticed Sayu's expression had changed. She was now wide eyed with her mouth hanging open. She appeared to be shocked.

"Why does Sayu look like that?" Soichiro asked, concerned.

L didn't respond as he studied Sayu's reaction._ 'Why indeed? No __unusual sounds came from her brother's room at all. What could she have reacted too?'_

They were surprised once more as Sayu then moved to her own room, albeit quietly so that Light wouldn't hear her, and gathered some paper and a pencil. After that, she really did go to the bathroom this time and locked herself in. Once inside, she began writing on one of the pieces of paper she had.

She covered her paper so that the cameras inside couldn't see what she was writing. "What in the world is my daughter up to?" Her father was starting to really worry about Sayu; he never knew her to be so secretive.

L narrowed his eyes and bit his thumb. _'How strange. Light Yagami is our prime suspect of __being Kira, and yet… his younger sister is the one showing suspicious behavior. What could she __be writing?'_

Their answer was revealed when Sayu stopped writing and showed what the paper said. And what it said completely caught Soichiro and even L by surprise.

"What the hell?!" Soichiro yelled in disbelief as he shot to his feet.

"I… wasn't expecting that." L said as he stared at the message.

Sayu was holding up a paper that said the following words: _"Dad, if you're watching, please respond by text. Say something that tells me it's you."_

Soichiro stared at the screen, completely stunned by Sayu's message. "I don't understand. How did Sayu find out about the cameras?"

"Good question. In the meantime, I suggest you send a response to your daughter like she's asking." L instructed calmly. A very confused Soichiro nodded as he turned his phone on and began texting.

In the bathroom, Sayu stared at her phone, waiting to hear from her dad. It wasn't long before she got her reply. What she got made her smile. _"Sayu, you told me that you'd rather have me at home unemployed than see me die on the job."_

_'I knew it! It really is Dad!'_ Feeling both relieved and excited, she immediately started writing another message. This one asked her dad if he was watching alone.

After reading the new message, Soichiro asked L if he should not tell Sayu that he is with him. L thought about it for a bit before answering.

"It's alright. Tell her I'm with you." After receiving her dad's answer, Sayu almost dropped her phone.

_'No way. L is with my dad right now? That's amazing! Then that must mean L's the one who set up the cameras in the house. I bet he also…'_ She then wrote down her next message to them both.

_"Do you suspect my brother of being Kira?"_ The pair were once again surprised.

"I can't believe Sayu just asked that question." Soichiro said in a hushed voice. "It's almost as if she's reading our minds." L added, sounding impressed.

"What should I say to her? If we tell her that Light is under suspicion, she'll be scared to death. Also, she looks up to him. Can you imagine how Sayu would react if she found out if her own brother..?" Soichiro couldn't finish the question. L nodded in agreement.

"I imagine she would be terrified of living under the same roof as Kira." He then turned to face the chief. "But I think it's important that we need to be honest with her. If Light does turn out to be Kira, like I believe, then she should be on the alert. Besides, I want to see where this goes."

L then told Soichiro to tell his daughter the truth. Reluctantly, the chief began to send his reply. Moments later, Sayu got a response from her dad saying that L suspects her brother, but he himself doesn't at all. Sayu sighed sadly.

_'I thought he might say that.'_ Sayu started writing yet another message. When she had finished it, she held it to her chest and closed her eyes.

_'Alright, this is the big one. Once I show my dad and L this message, there's no going back. __Everything will change.'_ Sayu then opened her eyes again and faced upward, looking determined._ 'But I have to do this. For my dad and mom's sake, and… my brother's sake too.'_

Soichiro and L noticed that Sayu was hesitating with her next message. "For Sayu to be taking a little more time in showing her new message, it must be very ominous." L guessed while waiting. "What could she have to tell us this time?" Soichiro asked, still can't believing he and his daughter are communicating like this.

At last, Sayu slowly revealed her latest message. What that message said nearly gave her father a heart attack. "WHAT?! Ryuzaki, please tell me I'm not seeing this!" L stared at the message with the same look Sayu had when see was outside her brother's room.

"No Mr. Yagami, what we're seeing is very real. But I am at a complete loss as to how Sayu could know this." The new message that left the two shocked said this:

_"It's true. Light really is Kira."_

Soichiro slowly fell back into his chair, feeling like he had been punched in the stomach. It had been bad enough to hear about his son being Kira from a couple of strangers… but to also hear it from his own daughter?! He didn't know what to believe anymore.

L, on the other hand, pondered how Sayu could have made this huge discovery. He knew that Agent Penber made the connection, but Sayu accomplishing the same thing truly amazed him. She didn't seem at all to be on the same intelligence level as her brother, but still…

"Mr. Yagami, may I borrow your cell phone and talk to your daughter? I think you should take a break after all this." Soichiro nodded gratefully as he handed his phone to L.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm going to go lie down." He then moved to the couch and lay in it.

The next reply Sayu got surprised her.

_**"Sayu Yagami, this is L. I'm taking over for your father. I**__** felt he should rest for now. At this point, we will communicate only by text; no more hand**__**written messages. Is this alright?"** _

Sayu didn't blame her dad for not talking anymore, after what she just revealed. She was also nervous about actually talking to L. But if her dad trusted him, then that was good enough for her. She immediately texted back saying it was fine. Satisfied by her response, L then began his own chat with her.

**_"I'm sure you have much to say, but let us stick to the present situation. Somehow, you found _****_out about the cameras and wire taps, hence why you haven't said a single word since you _****_tried to spy on your brother. Very smart. Now, does Light also know about the _****_surveillance equipment in your house?"_**

_"Yes."_

_**"I suspected as such. Does he also know how many cameras are in his room?"**_

_"Yeah, __he knows there are 64 of them."_ L raised his eyebrows from this. How could Light know the exact number of cameras in his room? And how did Sayu learn he knew?

"Sayu! Are you okay? Should I come up and check on you?" Sayu jumped as she heard her mom calling for her. "No I'm fine! I'll be down in a minute!"

After flushing the toilet, she sent another text to L.

_"I need to go, but before I do... Is Light eating out of a bag of potato chips while he's studying?"_

L looked over at the cameras focusing on Light, and saw he was eating chips. _**"Yes he is. Why **__**do you ask?"**_

_"Well, there's something you should know about that bag."_ Sayu then told L what she discovered in that chip bag, which he found very interesting.

_**"How does this relate to the fact that he is Kira?"**_

_"It has to do with how he's killing people."_ Sayu figured this out after not hearing a peep from her brother's TV and hearing he knew about the cameras. This piqued L's curiosity.

_**"About that. Do you know how Light can commit murder without being seen by anyone?"**_

Sayu started to feel uncomfortable at this point. _"I'd feel better talking about it to you in __person, but… it involves a small black notebook. Look, I really think I should go now before my __mom starts to worry."_ L sighed, feeling like he lost out in getting a sweet treat.

**_"Very well, I understand. Just let me say this. Before you go to dinner, please quickly return _****_to your room and hide all the messages you've written. Someplace only you would know, just _****_in case. Then after dinner, before you go to bed, please delete all text messages on your _****_phone from tonight. Afterwards, don't try to contact me or your father again. Understand?"_**

_"Got it. Thanks for listening to me. Oh, I almost forgot, our trash gets picked up tomorrow. I __hope to talk to you again soon. Bye."_ With that, Sayu retrieved her papers and followed L's instructions. As she did so, L returned his attention to Light, who still appeared to be studying.

While watching, L wondered why Sayu told him about the trash. He then saw that the potato chip bag was now in the small trash bin by Light's desk. Suddenly, he knew the reason Sayu brought it up.

_'Sayu Yagami is a smarter person than I observed her to be. What else does she know about her __brother that she couldn't say tonight? And what is this notebook she was referring too?'_ L knew that those answers would have to wait.

For now, all he could do was observe Light and plan his next move… which will include a face-to-face conversation with Sayu.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

So, now that L is aware of Sayu knowing her brother's dark secret, how will he proceed?

Let's find out. Enjoy!

Death Note: Light's Angel

Chapter 4

* * *

"She wrote messages to you…through the cameras?" Naomi asked in complete disbelief. "Yes. Chief Yagami's daughter is more intelligent and resourceful than we originally thought." L answered while eating a blueberry scone.

The morning after their first night of surveillance, L called everyone in and told them what he and Soichiro had learned from Sayu. Naomi, Raye, and the Task Force were floored by how much the young girl knew.

"So, Sayu also knows that her brother is Kira? And that both she and Light knew the house was being watched? How?" Raye questioned. Soichiro looked drained as he shook his head. "We have no idea. Neither of them should have known anything."

"I am sure Sayu will provide an explanation when we question her." L said, taking another bite from his scone.

"Question her? You mean…?" Matsuda started to ask.

"Indeed, Mr. Matsuda. We will bring Miss Yagami here and have her tell us everything she knows that we don't about her brother." L finished as he devoured the rest of the pastry.

"Speaking of Light, did you two find it?" The detective asked as he turned to Mogi and Ukita.

"Yeah; it was messy, but we got it." Mogi said as he brought out a small box.

Upon opening the box, they saw that it contained three things: A crumpled potato chip bag, a crushed mini TV, and a small piece of paper with writing on it.

"That girl's intel was right on the money, Ryuzaki. As soon as we found the right trash bag and got the bag of chips, we saw the two things that shouldn't be in it." Ukita replied.

"Good work. This gives us proof that Light Yagami really is Kira." L said with satisfaction.

"I don't see how it does." Said a very disgruntled Soichiro. "Yeah, how do these everyday things help kill criminals?" Matsuda asked, sounding doubtful.

"As we watched Light in his room, he never once turned on his television or computer. So therefore, if he was Kira, he wouldn't have been able to kill criminals without learning their names and faces. That is, unless he had a way around it without being noticed by the cameras or wire taps, and thanks to Sayu we found that loophole."

"The mini TV inside the bag of chips with the volume turned all the way down. That is a clever way to get away with it." Naomi added, sounding impressed.

"And the piece of paper?" Raye asked, seeing the writing on it.

"There are two names written on it. I've already ran them through; they were the names of a purse snatcher and a bank clerk who was suspected of embezzlement. And get this…".

"They both died of sudden heart attacks last night after they were announced on the news." L finished Mogi's explanation for him. "Well, yeah they did." He said.

_'There is definitely a connection between the two deaths and the writing on this paper. I __wonder if this has to do with that notebook Sayu mentioned.'_ L thought to himself as he drank some chocolate milk.

_'Maybe this paper came from that notebook? However, that would imply the notebook itself is the murder weapon… which can't be possible.'_

L found it extremely unlikely that a "killer notebook" actually existed. Although, the evidence suggested otherwise. There was only one way to know for sure…

"Alright, here is the plan…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

5 Days later…

"Light, hurry up. You don't want to be late. Oh, do your best."

"I know you don't need it, but good luck!" Sachiko and Sayu both cheered Light on, for today was the day of his entrance exams.

"I really don't see why you two are making a big deal out of this." He complained as he pushed through the gate and walked off.

Smiling, and hoping he'd do well, Sachiko walked back inside the house with Sayu.

Sayu herself felt really relieved; it was one of the few times when Light would be gone for a while that she would feel safe in her own house.

After closing the door behind her, Sayu once again thought about sneaking into her brother's room and steal that evil notebook… so she could destroy it. She wanted to do it lots of times, but was always afraid that Light would find out it was her. And if that happened, she would be in big trouble. Besides, it would not go with what she really wanted…

Before she could think about what to do next, someone rang the doorbell.

"Sayu, could you get that please?" called her mother. "Sure!" She then turned around and opened the door. It was someone she didn't expect. "Huh? Dad?"

It was indeed her father, looking happy to see her.

"Surprised to see me?" He said as he patted her head. "Dad, knock it off." Sayu said annoyingly. Soichiro laughed.

"Soichiro? I wasn't expecting you home so soon." Her husband smiled at Sachiko as she came back from the kitchen.

"I had hoped to see Light before he left for his entrance exams."

"I'm afraid you just missed him, dear." Soichiro shrugged. "Oh well, I'm sure he'll ace those exams."

"I'm sure he can, from the way you talk about him." The Yagami girls were caught off guard by the woman that walked up from behind Soichiro.

"Um, who are you?" Sachiko asked. The stranger bowed as she introduced herself.

"My name is Naomi Misora. I'm Soichiro's old friend from out of town."

"Well in that case, it is nice to meet you Miss Misora. I'm his wife, Sachiko." Sachiko said as she bowed back. Naomi then turned to Sayu.

"And who is this young lady?" "I'm Sayu." She said as she too bowed.

"A pleasure to meet you, Sayu." After the introductions, Soichiro told them that Naomi was visiting for old times sake and asked if she could use the bathroom before they head off.

"Of course, dear. Sayu, could you show our guest to the bathroom?" "Um, sure Mom."

Feeling a little unsure about their guest, Sayu took Naomi upstairs to where the bathroom was. It was just at the top of the stairs when Sayu stopped and turned to face her companion.

"Miss, how exactly do you know my dad?" Naomi smiled. "Why so curious?"

"A pretty lady like you hanging out with a guy like my dad? It just seems a little fishy to me."

"You think I'm pretty?" Naomi chuckled at the face Sayu made.

"You didn't answer my question. How do you know him?" Sayu asked her again.

After looking behind to see they were alone, Naomi leaned down so that she was eye level with Sayu.

"Okay, I didn't actually meet your dad until very recently. About a week actually."

"Then, you're not trying to steal him away from my mom?" Sayu asked out of concern. Naomi's eyes widened.

"Of course not. I would never do something like that. And besides, I'm already engaged to someone else." Sayu then began to relax a bit.

"Well, then… that's good to know." Naomi then suddenly became more serious.

"Listen Sayu, I need to tell you the real reason your father and I are here."

"The real reason?" Sayu started to feel a little nervous.

"The truth is… I'm working with your father and L on the Kira investigation. We came to pick you up and take you to L so that you can talk to him about what you know." Sayu gasped with shock.

"Wait, I'm going to meet L… in person?" She whispered excitedly. Naomi nodded.

"That's right. You made quite an impression on him that night. He wanted to wait until your brother left for his exams so that it be would be safe for us to come get you."

Sayu couldn't believe this was actually happening. Her meeting L? It seemed things were finally beginning to look up, except for one thing.

"Hold on, how will we explain this to my mom? She's the only one in the family that doesn't know the truth."

"Your father will simply tell her that he wants to have a father/daughter day with you. He'll bring you back later tonight."

"In that case, just let me get dressed and we can get going!" But Naomi calmed her down.

"Not just yet. There's something else that I need to do. You taking me to the bathroom was just a ruse… in order to get into your brother's room."

"What do you want in Light's room?" Sayu asked. Naomi hesitated a second before answering. "His notebook."

Sayu felt numb after hearing that. "You know about it?"

"Yes; L said you mentioned a notebook is somehow involved with all these murders." Naomi answered.

"And he asked you to get it for him? Not a good idea. If Light finds out it's gone…" But Naomi had cut her off.

"Don't worry, I won't actually take the notebook. I'll just be taking pictures of its contents with my camera phone." She then pulled out her phone. "Once I have all the pictures I need, we'll be good to go." With that, Sayu finally agreed and showed her where to go.

"Okay, here's his room. But you should take a good look at the door first." Sayu advised as they stopped in front of Light's bedroom door.

"Alright." Curious, Naomi examined the door for anything unusual. Which of course she found.

The first, and most obvious, thing was the piece of paper placed in the door. Naomi then searched upward and saw that the door handle was not completely horizontal like it should be. Instead, it had been lowered a bit, probably around 5 millimeters.

Finally, she spotted something small and thin in the door hinges. She took it out to examine it.

"What's that?" Sayu asked. "It's pencil lead." Naomi returned her gaze to the door.

"Your brother is a genius alright. He set things up so that he would know if anyone had gone into his room while he was out." She said.

"Yeah, I figured that when I saw the paper and door handle. But I never noticed the lead." Naomi smiled at the young girl.

"I think that was the point. If it was in the hinge when the door opened, it would break in two. That would definitely give it away that he had an uninvited guest."

"I'm sure glad I never tried to get in. And believe me, I wanted too." Sayu said with relief.

"I'm sure you did." Naomi studied the door from top to bottom one more time to make sure she didn't miss anything. After a minute, she concluded that there weren't any other security measures.

"It doesn't look like there are other surprises. As long as everything is the way he left it, including the door, Light will never know we were in there." Naomi said confidently as she opened the door and entered the room, with Sayu right behind her.

Naomi saw that there were mostly books in the bedroom, not much else to make it stand out.

"He sure has a lot of reading material." Naomi said as she looked around.

"Well, he was studying to get into To-Oh." Sayu responded.

"I see. So, do you know where Light keeps that notebook?" Sayu pointed at the desk across from the bed.

"He keeps it in one of his desk drawers. I heard him say it's the one with the key in the lock."

Naomi found the drawer Sayu was referring too. "The top right-hand drawer." She then opened the drawer to find, not a black notebook, but a thick diary.

"No notebook, just a diary." Before she could open it to see if it was inside, Sayu corrected her.

"Actually, that's meant to throw you off. The notebook is still in the drawer, under a fake bottom."

"A fake bottom?" Naomi asked as she put the diary down, surprised. Sayu nodded.

"Yeah, and there's a specific way to open it. If you try to force it open any other way, you'll trigger the booby trap in the drawer."

Naomi tensed up after hearing that. "What kind of booby trap?"

"Um, something about electricity and igniting a gasoline container." This alarmed the former FBI agent.

_'Gasoline? He set his whole desk to burst into flames if someone tries to take the notebook?! Is __he really that paranoid?!'_ Naomi couldn't believe a high school student would go so far to protect his biggest secret. But then again, this was Kira they were dealing with.

"That does complicate things. Thanks for telling me that, Sayu." Naomi said in gratitude.

"No problem. And don't worry, opening it is really easy once you know how."

"And just how do you open the hidden compartment without catching fire?" She questioned.

"According to my brother, all it takes is to pick up a ballpoint pen and then stick it up through a hole on the bottom of the drawer." Naomi then took a pen from the desk and knelt down to look beneath the drawer. Sure enough, there was a small hole.

_'How does that girl know these things? She must have spent a lot of time eavesdropping on her __brother.'_ It amazed her that Sayu could know so much and had never been caught by Light.

Naomi tried to fit the pen through the hole, but it seemed too big. She decided to twist the inner part of the pen out and then try it again, with the ink reservoir facing upward. This time, it went through and she heard a small click as she pushed upward.

She continued to push up until she felt it lock into place.

"Told you it was easy." Said a smiling Sayu. Naomi smiled back as she got up again and looked in the now open compartment. Inside was a small black notebook with something written on the cover. She took it out to see two words printed in English.

"Death Note?"

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sure you all want to know how Sayu learned about Light being Kira.

Well, that time has come! Please enjoy immensely!

Death Note: Light's Angel

Chapter 5

* * *

Sayu, her father, and Naomi had just returned to the hotel and were about to enter the room where everyone was waiting. Before knocking, Soichiro turned to his daughter.

"Remember Sayu, when you meet him, address him as "Ryuzaki"." "I know." Sayu said nervously.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. He'll seem a little weird when you meet him, but trust me. He's the best there is." Naomi assured her. Sayu smiled as her father knocked the door.

"It's us." He called out. A moment later, Watari opened the door.

"Welcome back, Chief Yagami, Miss Misora. And let me guess, Sayu?" The old man asked nicely. Sayu nodded as she bowed.

"Um, yes. Are you…Ryuzaki?" She asked. Watari chuckled.

"No, young miss. I'm his assistant, Watari. Ryuzaki is waiting inside with the others. Please, come on in." He then led them inside, have them take out and deactivate their phones, and into the living room, where they were all waiting.

Sayu recognized the men from the Task Force, who she met through her father. When she met Naomi's fiancé, she quickly looked away and turned a little red. Raye thought she must've been a little shy. "Hey, I'm not going to bite or anything."

"No, it's fine." She said softly while looking at the floor.

"Maybe she's got a little crush on you Raye." Naomi teased, making Raye chuckle. "No I don't!" Sayu protested.

"Well can you blame her? I am a good looking guy." Raye said, teasing Sayu further.

"Sayu, Raye is an FBI agent, just like I used to be. He was part of a team assigned to help catch Kira." Naomi said, finally ending the teasing. Sayu then gasp as she remembered something.

"That's right. My dad told me and my family that all but one of the agents had died. But he wouldn't say who the survivor was."

"Well, you're looking at him." Raye replied, though he sounded depressed. Sayu immediately realized how insensitive she had been.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Agent Penber. You must still be upset about what my brother did." "No, it's okay." He replied halfheartedly.

"I believe we have more important matters to discuss with Sayu than how much her brother has upset you, Agent Penber."

Sayu and the engaged couple looked over at an impatient L. "Sorry Ryuzaki." Raye said.

Sayu was surprised upon seeing the detective at last.

_'Ryuzaki? So then… that guy is L? He's way younger than I imagined. Not only that, but he looks kinda strange; just wearing a plain shirt and jeans, barefooted and sitting in his chair like that. Plus, he looks like he __hasn't gotten a good night's sleep, judging by those shadows under his eyes.'_ L then focused his attention on the teenager.

"Sayu Yagami, I am glad we can finally meet face to face. We have a lot to talk about."

_'You __have no idea.'_ Sayu thought as she sat on the couch next to L, with her father sitting beside her. She felt a little creeped out by L's eyes, like he was staring right into her very being.

After being given some cake and tea from Watari, L took the cake slice and began eating it.

"Now then, let's get down to business. Do you know why you're here, Sayu?" L asked. The girl nodded.

"Yes; to talk about my brother being Kira." Soichiro had shut his eyes and lowered his head. Sayu could only guess how much her father was being tormented by this awful fact.

"Correct. I understand how difficult this must be for you, knowing what your brother is. It took courage and a strong will to do what you have done. Not to mention you have evaded suspicion from Light that you know the truth up to this point. For that, you have my respect."

Sayu was stunned by L's praising of her, causing her to blush. She never thought what she did was impressive at all. "Um, thank you." After taking a couple of more bites from his cake, L put his small plate down for tea.

"So, how did you discover that your brother, Light, was Kira? Also, how long have you known his secret?" Sayu looked down, a feeling of dread slowly grew inside her. She knew she was going to relive the day it all began… the day she wished had never happened.

"Before I say anything, I have to warn you. You're not going to believe half the things I'm about to tell you. But I promise, it's all true."

"Tell us what you know first, and then we'll decide whether or not to believe you." L responded logically. After taking a breath, Sayu began her story.

"I've known from the beginning." she said quietly.

"The beginning?" Naomi asked, surprised by the answer, as well as everyone else. Sayu nodded for conformation.

"It began 5 days after criminals started dying from heart attacks. It was a stormy night…"

_Flashback_

_Sayu was in her room, bored. She wished she could watch some TV or play on her computer, but __the storm made that impossible. Plus, with her dad at work and her brother taking those nation __wide exams, it was just her and her mom at home._

_All she had was a math homework assignment that troubled her to no end. She gave up after __only 10 minutes. _

_"Man, this is just too hard. I wish I was as smart as Light. Why couldn't there __be two geniuses in the family?" Sayu complained, sighing with frustration. __She then had an idea. _

_"Hey, maybe Light left some notes in his room that can help me __understand this stuff better. I just got to make sure he doesn't know I've been in there." Sayu, __with her mind made up, got out of her chair and walked to her brother's bedroom._

_Once inside, Sayu searched for any school notes on her brother's desk. To her annoyance, she __found none. She then searched the desk drawers if there was anything useful in them. When __she opened the top right-hand drawer, she saw something that made her curious._

_"Huh, a notebook? Maybe that can help me." But when Sayu picked up the notebook, she saw __a couple of words printed on the cover in English that raised her eyebrows. _

_"Death Note? What __kind of notebook has a name like that?"_

_Overcome with curiosity, Sayu sat in her brother's chair and opened the notebook. Inside the __cover, she found what appeared to be instructions, also in English. _

* * *

_"Death Note: How to use it. __1: The human whose name is written in this note shall die."_

* * *

_A roar of thunder and a flash of lightning occurred just then, scaring Sayu. After calming down, __she returned her attention to the notebook. What she had just read seemed both absurd and __disturbing._

_"Say what? A notebook that can kill people? Sounds like something from a cheap horror __movie." She went on to read the other printed instructions in the notebook. When she was __done, Sayu felt somewhat nervous._

_"What kind of sick place did Light get this from? And why the heck does he even have it? This __isn't something my brother should have in the house." _

_Sayu then looked through the actual __pages of the notebook and saw, with growing fear, tons of names written in them._

'So many names… Did Light write all these down himself?'

_The more names she saw written __down, the more she became certain that something was seriously wrong with her brother._

'Does Light actually think he's killing people just by writing down their names?! That's crazy! Light is studying to become a detective. He's no murderer! Why would he want to kill people anyway?!'

_Right there and then, Sayu decided to show her mom the horrible notebook and try to help Light __with whatever problem he was having. Just as she was about to step out of the room and call __her mom, she heard the front door open and close._

_"What a nice surprise. I wasn't expecting you home so early." Sachiko said downstairs. At __first, Sayu thought it was her dad. That made her feel a lot better. However, the other voice she __heard was not her dad…_

_"Yeah, hi Mom. It's because…" Sayu's heart began beating faster and her blood ran cold. She __was paralyzed with fear. _

'Oh no! Light! He wasn't supposed to be home this soon! If he finds me in here…!'

_Panicking, Sayu quickly put the notebook back in the drawer she had found it. After making sure __nothing else was out of place, Sayu hightailed it out of there and made it back to her room just __as Light came up the stairs._

_"Oh Light, do you want anything at all dear? You can ask for whatever you like." _

_"__No Mom, I'm __fine. Thanks though." Sayu heard her brother close his bedroom door._

_As Sayu quietly __approached his room again, she heard her brother say he already got what he wanted right __before he locked the door._

_Through the door, Sayu heard Light laughing… a laugh that sent shivers down her spine. She __had NEVER heard him laugh like that before, and it scared her. Sayu wondered if her __brother really had snapped and turned psycho._

'Light… What happened to you?'_ Sayu couldn't understand what had gotten into her brother._

_And unfortunately for her, it was just the beginning._

_"You've taken quite a liking to it."_

_The same time she heard Light yell and fall out of his chair, Sayu came close to screaming and __quickly covered her mouth. Her eyes widened with terror. There was someone else in that __room with her brother!_

_"No reason to act surprised. I am the Shinigami, Ryuk. That used to be my notebook. Judging __by your laughter, you've already figured out that what you have is no ordinary notebook."_

_Flashback Interrupted_

Sayu was startled by a scream close to her, and saw that it came from L. Like her brother, he too fell to the floor. This greatly concerned everyone.

"Ryuzaki! Are you okay?" Naomi asked as she moved to help him up. Before she could do anything, L sat up. He turned to Sayu, looking afraid.

"A… Shinigami? Am I supposed to believe that Shinigami… actually exist?"

"Well, I warned you, didn't I?" Sayu said, overcoming L's sudden outburst. "And I thought you wanted to hear everything before judging whether it was true or not?"

It took a few moments for L to calm down and got back in his chair. "Yes, you are right. Please continue." Sayu nodded as she picked up where she left off.

_Flashback Resumed_

_Sayu tried her hardest not to make a sound. She did not want that stranger with the creepy __voice to know she was there. _'A Shinigami? As in a God of Death? What is that creep on? Shinigami don't exist! And what notebook is he talking about?'

_She then remembered the black notebook she found in her brother's desk drawer. The one that __said could kill people by writing their names down. _

'So this Ryuk guy used to own that sadistic notebook? That… Death Note? Has he come to take it back? And how did he get in the house without me or Mom hearing him?'

_Another horrible thought had occurred to her. What if he had already been in the room when __she found the notebook?! Would Ryuk rat her out to Light?! She didn't know what the guy __would do._

_Sayu heard Light getting back up and speak to Ryuk. _

_"A Shinigami. A God of Death huh? Well, __I'm not surprised. In fact, Ryuk… I've been waiting, for you." "Oh?" Ryuk replied. _

_Sayu didn't __expect her brother to say that. Does he really believe he's talking to a Shinigami?_

_"I've already figured out that this Death Note I found is real. It didn't take me long. And now __that I've witnessed the proof of it's power, I only feel more confident in what I'm gonna do."_

_Sayu couldn't breath._

'Witnessed the proof of it's power? Is he saying that that notebook… really can kill people?! He's actually seen people whose names are written in it die?! That's totally ridiculous! There's no way it can be true!'

_But what she heard next really shook her to her core._

_"That's interesting. I certainly wasn't expecting this. Several Death Notes have made their way __into the Human World in the past, but you're the first to have written this many names. Look at __how many people you've killed in only 5 days. Most are reluctant to write this much."_

_Sayu started shaking as she covered her mouth again. _

'Five days?! Light Yagami, my brother, has been killing people for five days?! No, I don't believe it! Light would never…!'

_Sayu was __snapped out of her thoughts as Light spoke again._

_"I've already prepared myself, Ryuk. I used the notebook even though I knew it belonged to a __Shinigami. And now that Shinigami has come. So, what will happen to me? You're here to take __my soul, right?"_

'Take his soul?'_ Sayu couldn't believe how calm Light sounded. Is he really not afraid to die?_

_"Eh, what do you mean? Is that some fantasy you humans came up with? I'm not gonna __do anything to you." _

_This puzzled both Light and Sayu. _

'If Ryuk isn't there to take Light's soul, then why is he here?'_ Sayu asked herself that before Ryuk resumed talking._

_"The notebook becomes part of the Human Realm from the very moment it touches the Earth. __In other words, the notebook is now yours." _

_"This… is mine?" Light asked in disbelief. _

'It's his?' _Sayu mirrored Light's astonishment, only with more fear._

_"If you don't want it, just give it to someone else. But if you give it away, I'd have no choice but __to erase your memories of the notebook." Sayu nearly gasped at that part. _

_Erase his __memories? Meaning he won't ever recall having the Death Note or using it? She would __definitely have to remember that._

_"So then, you're saying I can use the Death Note all I want and I won't be punished?" Light asked._

_"Let's just __say this. You will feel the fear and pain known only to humans who've used the notebook. And __when it's your time to die, it will fall on me to write your name in my Death Note. Be warned, __any human who's used a Death Note, can neither go to Heaven nor Hell for eternity. That's all."_

_Ryuk then laughed. All the while, Sayu wrapped her arms around herself and shivered again._

_She had never been so afraid in her life. _

'Death Notes… Shinigami… No human owner can go to Heaven or Hell… My own brother turned serial killer… What kind of nightmare is this?!'_ Sayu asked herself as tears ran down her face._

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Sayu's story continues! Enjoy!

Death Note: Light's Angel

Chapter 6

* * *

_Flashback_

_As Ryuk laughed, Sayu heard her mom come up the stairs and scurried back to her room. She __didn't want her mom to know she was eavesdropping. She hoped she wouldn't go visit Light. __But unfortunately, that's what Sayu's mom did._

_"Light?" Sachiko called as she knocked on her son's bedroom door. _

_Sayu wanted to yell at her, __scream at her to not open the door! But she was too terrified. A second later, Light __opened the door, facing his mom._

_"What is it?" Light asked._

_"I thought you'd like some apples. The neighbors brought them over for us." __Sachiko then noticed how dark it was in Light's room. "Why on Earth is it so dark in your room? __It will ruin your eyesight." _

_Sayu was dumbfounded that her mom wasn't screaming at the top of __her lungs._

'She doesn't see Ryuk? He must hidden himself in Light's closet before the door opened.'_ Sayu __figured that had to be the case. As she watched her mom give a bowl of apples to Light, she still __wanted to warn her that there was a potential madman in her son's bedroom talking about __notebooks of death to him._

_Sayu really didn't want to listen to anymore conversations between Light and Ryuk, but __something told her that she should. Perhaps against her better judgement, she waited until her __mom had left and Light closed his door again before resuming her position of eavesdropping._

_"That notebook you found originally belonged to me. And since you're now using it, you are the __only one who's able to see me. And of course, my voice can only be heard by you. In other __words, the Death Note is the bond between Light, the human, and Ryuk, the Shinigami."_

_Sayu then heard munching sounds, meaning Ryuk must be eating one of the apples Light was __given. What Ryuk just said made no sense… well, less sense than anything she's heard tonight._

'Only Light can see and hear Ryuk? Does that mean he really wasn't hiding in the closet when Mom looked inside Light's room? And if only Light can hear his voice, then how come I can hear him too? I don't own that freaky notebook, and I've definitely never used it!'

_However, if what Ryuk said was indeed true, then that would mean he wasn't in the room when __Sayu found the notebook. Otherwise, he would've told Light there and then that there were two __people who could see and hear him. So again, how did he get in there without making noise?_

_"Yum." Ryuk said, confirming that he did eat an apple. "I just have one more question I want to __ask you. Why was I chosen for this?" Light asked. _

_Instead of answering, Sayu heard more __eating sounds… which obviously annoyed her brother. "Hey, are you even listening?"_

_"Apples in the Human World are worth the trip. What's the best way to describe these? Juicy?" __Sayu sensed that Ryuk had a thing for apples. Perhaps she should keep that in mind as well._

_"Just answer my question!" Light demanded._

_"Tch, I didn't choose you. Don't you see? This is all just an accident. You actually thought you __were chosen because you're so smart or something? Don't be so vain. It just happened to fall __around here and you just happen to pick up, and that's all there is to it. That's why I wrote the __instructions in English, the most popular language in the Human World."_

_Sayu then heard Ryuk tell her brother that he did it because he was bored, and that other __Shinigami didn't have much to do. When he asked Light why he only wrote the cause of death __for some guy who was hit by a truck, he responded that if the cause of death wasn't written, __then that person would die from a heart attack._

_"And that's probably the best thing about the Death Note, Ryuk." _'What does he mean by that?'_ Sayu asked herself. His next statement was definitely surprising._

_"You see, I've already exhausted the list of the world's major criminals. And eventually, I'm __gonna get rid of them all." _

_Sayu widened her eyes once more. _

'Wait. The people Light has been murdering… were criminals?'

_This somewhat lessoned Sayu's fears of her brother. Until now, she thought he had been killing __lots of innocent people; people that did no wrong._

'But still, murder is murder… whether someone was innocent or guilty. What my brother is doing is still not right. Why would he do this?'

_Ryuk was thinking on the same lines when __he asked Light what the point was in doing that._

_"It's only a matter of time before people figure out that these criminals are being eliminated by __someone. I want the world to know of MY existence, that there's someone out there passing __righteous judgement on the wicked!"_

_Sayu thought Light was being both stupid and careless. If people learn that someone is __murdering of that magnitude, criminal or not, the authorities will take action against him. The __police would hunt him down and judge him like the criminals he himself was executing._

'Seriously, has that notebook messed up his brain? I'm no genius, but even I know better than to draw unwanted attention to myself.'_ Sayu said in her mind._

_"Why even bother? What are you trying to achieve by passing judgement on them? I mean, __why do you care?" Ryuk asked, sounding like none of it really mattered. Sayu wanted to know __that as well as she continued listening._

_"Because… I've been bored too." Light responded._

'Light was also bored?'_ Sayu wondered. _

_"I wasn't ready to __believe it at first, but it's obvious now. There's something about the Death Note itself that __makes humans want to try it out at least once."_

'Not me! I'd NEVER kill anyone!'_ Sayu retorted angrily in her head. _

_She vowed that no matter __what, she would never be tempted to use the Death Note. Even if it meant her own life._

_"At first, I wrote the names of the worst criminals I could think of. Like I was cleaning up the __world one name at a time, so that eventually no one will EVER do anything evil again. And while __the truly guilty ones who deserved to be punished for their crimes die of heart attacks, the __people who are less guilty but still make trouble for others will slowly be erased through disease __and accidental death. Then, and only then, the world will start moving in the right direction."_

_Sayu was disgusted by Light's plans of murder. And for what? As if he heard her thoughts, __Light provided the answer. _

_"It will be a new world, free of injustice and populated by people __who I've judged to be honest, kind, and hardworking."_

'And a world where people are afraid to die if they do anything bad? That's no utopia; it's a dictatorship!'_ Sayu thought fiercely._

_"But if you did that, it would make you the only bad person left." Ryuk pointed out. _

_"Huh? I __have no idea what you're talking about. I'm a hardworking honor student who's considered to __be one of Japan's best and brightest. And I… I will become the god of this new world!"_

_Sayu had finally heard enough as she made her way back to her room. Once inside, she closed __the door and sat on her bed. _

_"A god? No Light, you're no god… you're a monster." She said __softly as angry tears ran down her face._

_Flashback End_

"Ever since, I've been listening in on a lot of their conversations. One of them was Light revealing the notebook's hiding place and the booby trap to Ryuk. Ryuk was also the reason Light and I found out about the cameras in the first place. I heard him telling Light about them when he went up to study after dinner." Sayu said, finishing her story.

As Sayu's story came to a close, the whole room was filled with ominous silence. No one said anything for a long time, not even L.

Sayu knew how absurd her story sounded, but she hoped at least someone would believe her.

At last, L broke the silence while he drank tea.

"That is quite a story, Sayu. But I have a some questions about it."

"Like what?" she asked.

"First of all: The existence of this Shinigami, Ryuk. You heard him talking to Light, claiming he was a Shinigami. But have you actually seen him yourself?"

Sayu looked down again, looking afraid now. "Yes, I've seen him."

"You have?" Soichiro asked, surprised by the answer.

"Yeah, on the morning after I overheard his conversation with Light." Sayu said.

"What did he look like?" Raye asked. Sayu hugged herself before she proceeded.

"Ryuk… looked like a clown rock star from Hell. Tall and lanky, he was completely black with a pasty white face with red eyes and sharp teeth. But the really scary part about him, was that he never stopped smiling. He smiled with his teeth showing at all times." She started to shake at this point, prompting her father to hold her hand.

"How did you come to see him, and did he see you back?" L asked.

"After I woke up and came downstairs for breakfast, I saw my mom and my brother… along with something else." She closed her eyes. "He was right there, standing over Light as he ate, and Mom was acting like he wasn't even there. She really couldn't see him, it was just me and my brother who could. And no, he didn't see me looking at him. I was at the foot of the stairs when I saw him."

Naomi really hoped she wouldn't see something that horrifying.

"Up till then, I didn't really believe Shinigami were real. But now…" Sayu stopped to try to calm herself.

"How are you able to see and hear Ryuk while he believed only your brother could?" L questioned.

"I've been asking myself that same question. One day I decided to take a chance and find out. I went to Light to ask him to help me with my math homework. When he let me in, I acted as normal as I could and tried not to notice Ryuk. As I approached Light's desk, I heard Ryuk warning him that if anyone else touched the notebook, then they'd be able to see him too."

"The notebook? You mean this Death Note?" L asked, with Sayu responding with a nod.

"I touched and held that notebook the night I heard everything. That's how I could see and hear that Shinigami."

"Anyone who touches the notebook will be able to see Ryuk?" Naomi asked, remembering that she held the notebook as well.

"That's right. And since you touched it Naomi, you should be able to see him now too." Sayu replied.

Now the former FBI agent felt a little nervous.

L had a thought about that.

"Sayu, is it necessary to touch the notebook itself in order to see the Shinigami? Or will only a piece of it suffice?" He asked.

"Actually, touching any part of the notebook will do the trick. Even a small bit torn from one of it's pages would be enough." Sayu answered.

"I see." L then turned to Raye. "Agent Penber, remember how the bus high-jacker was claiming to see a monster and tried to shoot it with his gun?"

"Uh, yes. Why?" Raye asked.

"Did he happen to touch any kind of paper prior to acting crazy?"

Raye thought carefully about the incident, and gasped as he remembered something.

"Yes, he did! When he was approaching where Light and his friend were sitting, Light dropped a crumpled piece of paper on the bus floor. He wrote in it earlier describing his dating plans with the girl he was with. The man picked up the paper and seconds later, he started freaking out."

"So the high-jacker really did see a monster that day. Also, the notebook's rules and what Sayu said about the man killed by the truck confirms my theory earlier." Naomi said in conclusion.

"Indeed, and that monster was most likely Ryuk. By the way Naomi, did you get the pictures of the notebook?" L asked.

"It's all in my phone." Naomi answered confidently.

"Good. Please bring your phone here and show us those pictures."

As Naomi left to get her phone, Sayu faced L. "So, does this mean… that you believe me?" L hesitated before giving an answer.

"Do you believe in a notebook that can kill people?" Sayu felt annoyed that he turned this around on her, but she understood why.

"Not at first, like I didn't believe in Ryuk. But soon after I saw him, I went to my computer and looked up some of the names written in the Death Note. I had to make sure none of it was a prank." Sayu shook her head sadly.

"Not only were those people all criminals like Light said, but they all died of heart attacks within the 5 days he had been writing down names in the notebook. I know because I checked the dates of each death. That was the moment I truly accepted that my brother had become… a murderer." Sayu remembered crying just after coming to that realization.

It was also not long after that, that she began thinking of a plan to save Light… from himself.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

What is the gang's next move against Light? Time to see. Enjoy!

Death Note: Light's Angel

Chapter 7

* * *

After Naomi came back, she turned her phone on and accessed the pictures of the Death Note.

"Okay, here is everything I found in the notebook." For several minutes, everyone examined the pictures she took, which were a lot. As they looked over the pages full of names, Soichiro shook his head in disbelief.

"How could Light, my own son, take so many lives? This is just…" He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. Sayu understood while she placed her hand on his knee.

"I know Dad." Soichiro smiled, grateful for his little girl's support.

Naomi also showed them pictures of the drawer the notebook was found in. L and the other adults were disturbed by the lengths in which Light will go to keep his secret hidden.

When they were done, L then turned to Mogi. "Mr. Mogi, please bring the evidence box over here."

"Sure." He replied as he went to get the box. After Mogi brought the box over, L asked him to take out the small bag containing the paper with the two names written in it. Sayu gasped when she saw the box's contents.

"Hey, isn't that stuff…?" L nodded with a smile.

"The very items you pointed out to me the first night we conducted surveillance in your home. I had Mr. Mogi and Mr. Ukita track down the garbage truck that stopped there and, when it reached the junk yard, search for the right trash bag."

Sayu smiled. "Wow, I can't believe you actually managed to find them in all that trash." She said to Mogi and Ukita.

"Yeah well, it was a dirty job, but it had to be done." Ukita said with a chuckle.

L then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Now then, I assume this paper came from your brother's notebook?" He asked Sayu. "I believe so." L nodded.

"In that case, everyone besides Sayu and Naomi please touch the paper. This way, when any of us see Light again, we'll be able to see his Shinigami friend with him."

"But it's evidence. We can't contaminate it with all our fingerprints. That's why Mogi and Ukita avoided touching it with their fingers when they bagged it." Matsuda pointed out.

"Normally I'd agree with that Matsuda, but this is a special case. Just touch it." The chief ordered.

One by one, every person that hadn't touched the notebook passed the paper around. Once that was done, L had Ukita take the box away. Sayu used this opportunity to ask a question of her own.

"Um, Ryuzaki? Can I ask you something?" Sayu began.

"Of course. What is it?" L asked, curious what she wanted to know.

"How exactly did you suspect that Light was Kira?" L then motioned at the engaged couple in the room.

"It was Agent Penber and Miss Misora who made the discovery, hence the reason they are here with us." A stunned Sayu stared at them.

"Really? How did you two figure it out?" she asked.

"Actually, it was all Raye. I just provided a few words of comfort to him." Raye shook his head.

"I couldn't have made the connection without you, sweetheart." Raye then turned to Sayu.

"You see, it went like this…" After he told her about the events on the bus, at Shinjuku Station and on the train, he explained how he realized the truth about Kira…

_Flashback_

_Raye and Naomi were horrified after watching the news. "No… I-It can't be…" A shocked Raye __stared down at his hands in disbelief. He felt like throwing up. "What the hell have I done?" He __muttered as he collapsed on his knees. His fiancé knelt beside him and held him._

_"Raye, please don't blame yourself. This was Kira's doing." Raye shut his eyes and shook his __head._

_"Kira got their names from me. It's my fault the other agents are dead, Naomi. IT'S ALL MY __DAMN FAULT!" Naomi recoiled from her fiancé's burst of anger. __Raye saw her reaction and hugged her. _

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." he apologized._

_"It's alright. __You're angry, and you have every reason to be." Naomi responded as she returned the hug._

_They didn't say another word for a long time. When the two finally parted, Raye gave her a __quick kiss. "Thank you." He said gratefully. Naomi smiled back. "For what?" "For being with __me."_

_Naomi kissed him in return. "It will be okay. Kira will be caught and justice will be served."_

_Raye then looked frustrated._

_"I don't see how we can catch him. He knows how to avoid being seen and seems to know more __than we suspect. The guy's always one step ahead of the authorities." His fiancé nodded._

_"Not all the time. He didn't know you used a fake name, otherwise you would have died too." Naomi reminded him._

_"I __know." He again wondered who slipped him the note that saved his life. Perhaps he would __never know._

_"Kira must be pretty pissed that he couldn't kill me." Raye said with a small smile. _

_"I'll bet. It's __just a matter of time before he makes another mistake, one that will lead to his arrest. In the __end, the Light of Justice will prevail, like my father says."_

_Raye mused over Naomi's words. _

_"The Light of Justice, huh?" Suddenly, something clicked in __his head. "Light…" He then got up and stared off into space. A moment later his eyes widened __and nearly collapsed from shock. "My god. It's him!" He said in a hushed voice._

_"Raye, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Naomi asked as she got back on her feet as well. She __looked at her fiancé with concern. _

_Raye turned to her, looking dumbstruck._

_"I remember now. I know why Kira's voice sounded so familiar. It's because… I've spoken to him __before." He then took Naomi by the shoulders, surprising her._

_"Naomi… I know who Kira is!"_

_Flashback End_

"I see. So… any ideas of who gave you that note?" Sayu asked after Raye finished his tale.

"No. We have no leads on that." Raye responded.

"But whoever it was might also know about the Death Note… and possibly it's owner." L added.

L noticed that Sayu fidgeted when Raye brought up the note, and he remembered how she looked away the moment she saw him._ 'I wonder…'_ However, he chose to not to pursue the subject any further.

"Since we have nothing on Raye's anonymous tipster, I suggest we focus on how to deal with Light…"

"Wait Ryuzaki. About that…" Sayu butted in. "Yes Sayu?" L asked. She appeared nervous before she spoke again.

"On that live broadcast, the one where you challenged Kira, you said it wouldn't be too long before you were able to sentence him to death. Is that what will happen to Light? Will he…really be executed in prison?"

"Sayu, I really don't think you should be asking that." Soichiro said softly. But she would not be swayed.

"I have to know Dad! So, will he?" she asked, turning back to L. He was silent for a second before he replied.

"Considering the severity of his crimes… then yes, the chances of him being executed after arrest are almost 100 percent." Sayu scrunched up her face, and her eyes began to water. "I was afraid of that."

At this point, Sayu couldn't hold it in anymore and started crying. Soichiro pulled her in for a hug, which she returned. After that, not another word was spoken…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day, Light came back from being out and headed straight for his room after letting his mom know he was home. As he was about to enter his room he saw, to his surprise, Sayu waiting for him in the hallway.

"Hey Light. What's up?" She asked. Light shrugged.

"Eh, nothing much. You need more help with your homework or something?" He asked.

"Nope, I just wanted to say that you should get a girlfriend." Light sighed from that statement.

"You can be annoying sometimes, you know that?" He complained as he went into his room.

"I know." She replied sweetly as her brother closed the door. Once she was alone, Sayu dropped the smile and stood beside his door. _'If only you knew what I knew…'_ She thought while she sat, listening for what was to come.

In his room, Light turned his TV on for news on more criminals. A few minutes later, something happened that caught his attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have just received word that the detective known as L has a message for Kira. We will broadcast this message now."

"L has a message for me?" Light asked, amused.

"This should be interesting." Ryuk added. The screen then changed to the famous "L" screen Light had seen before.

**"Hello Kira. I hope you are watching this broadcast, because what you're about to hear may very well determine how you'll spend the rest of your life."** Light raised his eyebrows.

"What does he mean by that?" He asked.

Whatever he thought L was going to say, it wasn't what he was about to hear.

**"Kira… I know who you are. And I know how you kill."**

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

How did L's latest message affect Light? Please read and enjoy!

Also, I like it if you leave some nice reviews for my chapters.

Death Note: Light's Angel

Chapter 8

* * *

**"Kira… I know who you are. And I know how you kill."**

Light stared at the screen in disbelief. Ryuk tilted his head and chuckled. "Sounds like you've been busted, huh Light?" But instantly, Light smiled, looking insane.

"Are you kidding me? There is no possible way for L to know the truth about me. He doesn't have a single bit of proof linking me to Kira. He must be bluffing.". L continued with his message.

**"I know what you must be thinking right now, and you have every reason to doubt my words. However, this time it will be in your best interest to believe me. It will mean the difference between your life and, quite possibly, your death."**

Light then started to laugh like a maniac. "Oh come on L! Are you so desperate to catch me that you'd resort to this?! I thought you were better than that! I'm disappointed that you would do something so amateurish!"

"Hey, are you sure he's not lying?" Ryuk asked. Light grinned at the Shinigami.

"Of course I'm sure Ryuk! He can't know a damn thing!"

**"Not only do I know everything, Kira, but I also have sufficient evidence to convict you of your crimes. I can arrange your arrest anytime I wish. But I have… a proposition you might want to listen to."**

"Oh yeah? This I just gotta hear." Light said eagerly. He sat and listened as L continued.

**"Although your methods are nothing less than evil, I understand that you simply want to make the world a better place. Perhaps you can, but without resorting to cold blooded murder. So… I intend to break that unfortunate habit of yours. If you agree to the following terms, you will not face prison and almost certain execution."**

"He's really milking this, isn't he Light?" Ryuk asked as Light snorted.

**"Starting today, the murdering of criminals and anyone who stands against you will cease immediately. You will live the life you had before you've obtained your power to kill. And lastly, you will not attempt to have someone else carry out your goals."**

Light almost split his sides from laughter. "Does he seriously think I'd agree to all that?! What a fool!"

**"If even one of these terms has been broken, I will not hesitate to have the police invade your home and arrest you on the spot. Your life will be taken away, and that will be the end for Kira. If one unexplained death has occurred, I will know that it was you. You would be wise to agree to this."**

"He does sound pretty serious." Ryuk commented.

"It doesn't matter how serious he sounds Ryuk. The point is, he hasn't said one word to convince me that this isn't another one of his schemes to force my hand."

The next thing L said made Light swear he had just read his mind.

**"Oh, I almost forgot one other thing. I want you to know that like Shinigami, I also love apples. Such a sweet fruit. Though I'm sure Ryuk loves them more than I do."**

Light had jumped to his feet at that instant. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were as big as saucers. Even Ryuk was visibly surprised.

"What? He knows about Ryuk?! Impossible! How the hell could he know?!" Light cried in disbelief.

"Wow, even I didn't see that one coming." Ryuk added in shock.

**"As I previously stated, if you violate any of the terms of our agreement, then you can be sure that I will have you incarcerated in the blink of an eye. I will know, one way or another. But for now… Take care Kira."**

The TV had then resumed its previous program. Light stood still in complete shock. Ryuk was silent for a while.

After a long moment, Light slammed his fists onto his desk.

"DAMN YOU L! DAMN YOU!"

Pissed as hell, Light fell back down miserably in his chair. "How? How did he do it?" Light asked himself. He was at a complete loss to this turn of events.

Suddenly, Light thought of the one thing that could have lead to this disaster. He opened his desk drawer and opened the hidden compartment inside. He sighed in relief; the Death Note was still there.

"Good, for a second I thought whoever told L about you took the notebook. Not that it will do me any good now." Light said bitterly.

"I'm definitely interested to know who did it." Ryuk said with curiosity.

"It just doesn't make sense. The only time L could have heard your name was when I was under surveillance, but of course I never once said it. Also, I almost never say your name when we are outside, and ONLY if no one else was around."

"Well, someone let the cat out of the bag. Hey, you think it was that FBI agent you failed to kill? He was tailing you before, right?" Ryuk wondered.

"I doubt it. Even if by some slim chance he found out I was Kira, there was no way he could've found out about you or the Death Note. Not only that, but no one else tried to get into my room after the cameras and wire taps were removed." Light answered.

"Hmm, maybe someone in your family heard a thing or two from you up here and blabbed to L?" Light got out of his chair and looked Ryuk straight in the eye.

"NO ONE in my family knows about the notebook besides me! And certainly not you! They have no reason to suspect me of hiding anything! My mom is blissfully ignorant, my father surely doesn't believe me being a murderer, and my sister… Sayu is probably the very last person on this planet that could know the truth! But of course, she knows nothing, just like everyone else besides L!" Light ranted.

"Woah, hey! I get it, I get it! No one here is on to you!" Ryuk conceded while waving his arms around. Light took a deep breath and fell back into his chair again.

"I can't believe it. If I kill someone else now or pass the notebook to another person to carry on as Kira, L will have me arrested just like that." Light said as he snapped his fingers. "Man, I would love to know what evidence L has to put me in cuffs."

"Who knows?" Ryuk said.

Outside the door, Sayu smiled to herself. She almost laughed at Light's comment about her. _'Yeah well, I'm not as dumb as you think I am Light.'_

She thought back to how this change occurred…

_Flashback_

_As Sayu cried on her father's shoulder, L felt sympathy for the child. He had just told her of her __brother's ultimate fate after he gets apprehended. But he had a job to do, and he wasn't going __to go soft now._

_"As sad as this is, we have a case to finish… and a killer to catch. Thanks to Sayu, we have __everything we need to make an arrest. I say we carry it out now while Light is unaware. __With the element of complete surprise, he won't have a chance."_

_However, before L could explain further, Sayu broke away from her dad and stared back fiercely __at him._

_"Ryuzaki, wait! Please, handle this another way!" She cried out._

_"What do you mean by another way?" L asked, startled by Sayu's outburst._

_"What I mean is… don't arrest Light. At least not like that." She pleaded. _

_"Sayu, your brother's __crimes cannot be overlooked. This has to be done, for justice." L stated._

_Sayu shook her head. "Just hear me out. What I'm trying to say is… I want the old Light back. __The brother I've grown up with and looked up to. The Light that wants to be a detective himself __someday. That notebook… that's what started all this. It changed him, made him into Kira. If __he gives it up, his memories of it will be gone, and he'll go back to the person he was before."_

_"Sayu…" Soichiro started, but Sayu continued. _

_"The real reason I've reached out to you, is so __that you could help me come up with a plan to force Light to give up the Death Note and forget __everything. Once you get the notebook, you can destroy it. It would be like executing Kira, since __it is the very source of all this trouble. That way, you get to defeat Kira and I get my brother __back at the same time. Everyone wins!" Reasoned the young girl._

_"Look Sayu, if we go with this and it works, Light may forget… but everyone else __won't." Naomi pointed out while looking over at her fiancé._

_"Yeah, I could never forget what Light put me through. He murdered Federal agents, and tried __to do the same to me. I agree with Ryuzaki; Light is not getting off the hook, not from this." __Raye said with underlying anger._

_Sayu, feeling desperate, turned to her father. "What about you Dad? Don't you want the old __Light back?" Soichiro stared into his daughter's eyes and felt conflicted._

_"Of course I do Sayu, but I simply can't see how we can force Light to give up being Kira. __As much as I hate to say it, we have to go through with the arrest. It's our duty to uphold the __law."_

_Shocked by her father's response, Sayu jumped off the couch and looked around at everyone._

_"The last time I checked, the law doesn't include notebooks with the power to kill! Do you __honestly think that you can put Light on trial with something like this?! I doubt a jury would __ever believe it unless they see it happen with their own eyes! And I honestly don't think ANYONE __here would do that just to prove a point!"_

_Sayu then turned to face L again. _

_"It would be a huge mess! But what I'm suggesting is better, __don't you see? If he forgets everything, there would be no need to execute him! Destroying the __notebook will be enough! Yes, I know no one will forget what Light has done except Light __himself, but I'm not asking you to forget! I'm asking you… to give him a second chance! I'm __asking you to trust me! PLEASE!"_

_L stared back into the eyes of the innocent, pleading girl. He saw the tears running down her __face, but also saw fire in her eyes. Sayu was determined to save her brother, and she wasn't __going to take no for an answer._

_"Ryuzaki… I've changed my mind." Sayu gasped, along with everyone else, as she turned to the __man that had just spoken on Sayu's behalf._

_"Sayu is right. It would be too complicated to try to prove the existence of Death Notes and __Shinigami. And like I just said… I do want my son back." Soichiro stated firmly as he stood up._

_"Dad…" Sayu responded with a grateful smile as she wiped her tears away._

_"I agree with the chief. I think everyone should have a second chance." Matsuda said as he too __stood up. "Me too." Mogi added. "So do I." Ukita said. "I guess you got my vote too, kid." __Aizawa added as well._

_Feeling hopeful now, Sayu turned to Naomi and Raye. "What about you two?" She asked._

_"I still don't agree with this." Raye said. "I'm not so sure either." Naomi admitted. Sayu, seeing __this, decided to come fully clean._

_"Agent Penber, I was the one who gave you that note."_

_Everyone stared at Sayu in surprise… except for L. _

_"I thought so. It makes sense, __seeing as you were the only person at the time to know the truth about Kira. Plus, your reaction __to meeting Agent Penber made it obvious." __Sayu nodded, impressed by his observation. _

_"You were the one that saved my life?" A stunned __Raye asked._

_"Yeah. I overheard Light saying he was being followed by someone one night and he planned to get that person's name. The next morning, I got up early enough to hear Light calling that girl, Yuri, to meet him at a bus stop at a specific time. I got dressed and left before Light did, though I went out the back door to not be noticed."_

_The couple listened as Sayu continued._

_"I got to the bus stop ahead of Light and Yuri's date. I then picked a good place to hide and watch without being seen. I made sure that I couldn't even be noticed by Ryuk. When I saw Light and Ryuk coming__, I saw you not far behind, Agent Penber." Sayu said._

_Both her father and L were stunned and impressed with the risks Sayu took to save a man she didn't know._

_"When you started to pass me, I lightly bumped into you and slipped the note in your pocket and ran off through an ally before you could try to catch a glimpse of __me. Though back then, I didn't know you were FBI. I thought you were working for the police __under my dad."_

_Raye and Naomi were both speechless from this revelation. "Sayu, I can't believe you did that." __The latter said._

_"I didn't want Light to kill anyone that didn't deserve to die." Sayu paused before continuing._

_"Please, if you won't do this for Light, then do it for me... to pay back your debt."_

_The couple turned to each other. "Raye, we do owe her for your life. Maybe we should do this." _

_Raye appeared to be thinking about it. After a moment he looked back at Sayu._

_"Alright, you win. We will support you as well." He responded while holding Naomi's hand._

_Sayu's smile increased even more. At last, she turned back to L. He smiled at how everyone was __siding with the girl._

_"You seem to be quite persuasive, Sayu Yagami. Very well then, we will go with your __suggestion." He finally conceded. _

_Sayu immediately hugged L, who was not expecting it at all._

_"Thank you Ryuzaki! Thank you all!" After gently releasing himself, L began discussing with the __others of how to get Light to give up being Kira…_

_Flashback End_

Sayu felt so grateful to everyone for agreeing to her idea. Now it would only be a matter of time before her brother is freed from the Death Note's hold over him.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

We are now in the first of the final chapters! It is the one you've all been waiting for:

Light and Sayu's confrontation!

Please leave reviews and enjoy!

Death Note: Light's Angel

Chapter 9

* * *

As he lay in bed later that night, Light thought through one possible scenario after another. To his frustration, he couldn't come up with an explanation of how L discovered his secret. It was just inconceivable that this situation had occurred. However, he kept coming back to a simple answer, but it wasn't that simple of an answer for Light. He remembered Ryuk mentioning this but immediately dismissed it, thinking it was impossible. Now he was out of scenarios.

_'Dammit, I really don't want to believe it. But I can't remain ignorant about this. The truth is, Ryuk was right: Someone did uncover my secret and spilled it all to L.'_ Light rubbed his eyes and looked towards his door.

_'Could the snitch really be someone in my family? I just don't see how that's possible. Still, I can't rule out the possibility. But how can I find out if it was one of them?'_

Light then came up with a plan... one that will not only flush out the culprit, but to also get L off his back once and for all. He snickered silently as he closed his eyes to sleep, looking forward to putting his brilliant idea into action…

The next few days were pretty quiet. Sayu kept checking the news when she could and saw that no other Kira related deaths had been reported. This meant that Light had not done any killing behind L's back, at least so far.

She wondered though if her brother was up to something, since he wasn't someone to take a setback like that without a fight…

"Hey Sayu, mind if I watch this movie with you?" Light asked unexpectedly on the third day since L's broadcast. Surprised at first, Sayu thought he had an ulterior motive. After all, he never asked to watch anything with her. But then again, it was a nice change of pace.

"Sure, Light. Park it here." Sayu said gladly as she patted on the spot next to her. They were about halfway into it when their mom called out to them.

"Light, Sayu, I'm going to go out for groceries. Is there anything you like me to get?" She asked.

"No thanks. I'm good." Light said.

"Same here." Said Sayu.

"Well alright then, I'll be back later. Call me or your father if something comes up. Bye kids!" Sachiko said as she headed out the door.

"Bye Mom!" Both siblings answered. After Sachiko

closed the door behind her, Light smirked evilly. _'Finally.'_

The older Yagami then turned to his younger sister. "Hey Sayu, could you go to the kitchen and get us some snacks please?" He asked politely.

"Okay, anything for you big brother." Sayu then got up and walked to the kitchen.

So far, everything seemed normal. Sayu was starting to believe that Light had already given up the Death Note, that all was back to the way it should be. She was instantly proven wrong a second later. As she grabbed some chips and sodas and turned to leave the kitchen, she was face-to-face with a certain red-eyed, pale faced figure.

"What, no apples?" Ryuk asked.

Sayu screamed as she fell to the floor, spilling her contents everywhere. She felt her heart beating very fast as the Shinigami laughed. At once, Sayu knew that she was busted when she saw her brother walk up next to Ryuk.

"So, it was you after all." Light stared down at his sister with a mix of anger and regret. Sayu looked back, not saying anything at first.

"I… don't know what you mean. What are you talking about Light?" She asked innocently while she got back up, but Light saw right through it.

"Sayu, let's talk in my room. Now." Light said the last word with authority. Sayu flinched at how he said it, but nonetheless she agreed as she nodded. "Good. You go first, just so that we can keep an eye on you." With that, the Yagami siblings headed upstairs with Ryuk tagging along.

Sayu feared that this day would come. With every step she took, the girl felt she could very well die if things go badly. However, despite this fear, she refused to give up. She would fight to the end.

After they entered the bedroom, Light closed the door and locked it. He then walked over to his desk and looked back at Sayu. His expression had not softened in the slightest.

"I didn't really want to accept that someone in this house knew I was Kira, much less rat me out to L. But for that "someone" to actually be my little sister? Even I never imagined things would turn out like this." When Sayu didn't respond, Light continued.

"The person who could've told L about Ryuk had to have seen him, heard his voice. And the only way to see a Shinigami is to touch it's notebook, a Death Note. So I decided to find the snitch with a simple test." Sayu still said nothing.

"With Dad hardly at home, he didn't seem likely to be L's secret informant. Which left Mom and you. I had Ryuk try to scare Mom yesterday, but she showed no reaction at all. I knew then that she couldn't have touched the Death Note. You on the other hand…" He paused for a moment.

"Tell me Sayu, how did you learn about the notebook?" Light asked. Sayu still kept her mouth shut, but stared back defiantly. Light sighed at her lack of cooperation.

"Guess you want to do this the hard way." He then turned to open his desk drawer and retrieve his Death Note. Once it was in his hands, Light grabbed a pen and opened the notebook. Sayu then looked frightened.

"Light, don't! You heard L's message! If you kill anyone else, he'll arrest you! Besides, do you really want to murder your own sister?!" She asked incredulously. Light smiled.

"I never said anything about killing you. I was thinking of, oh I don't know… the Chief of Police himself?" Sayu gasped with with shock.

"Light, no! He's our dad!" She begged.

"And you stabbed me in the back! And as far as I can see, I'm already in prison, seeing as I can no longer act as Kira! Now answer me!" Light retorted loudly.

Sayu had no choice now but to confess.

"I… I found it the night you met Ryuk. It was right before you got home from your exams. I was in your room, looking for notes to help me with my homework. And then, I found that… evil notebook in your desk." She tightened her fists as she went on.

"I heard everything the two of you had said that night! Every word of it! The more I listened, the less I could believe what you had become! I refused to accept that my own kind, hardworking brother had turned into a crazy serial killer! But now, I just wish that night never happened!" Sayu shouted angrily.

Light was stunned to hear this. "Wow, so she was there the whole time we chatted? That's quite a surprise." Commented Ryuk. Light rubbed his forehead and softened himself.

"Sayu, if you had listened to what we said, then you'd know that what I'm doing is for the good of all mankind. I've been ridding this world of criminals in order to make it a better place for everyone else." Light reasoned.

"Tell that to the FBI agents you murdered!" Sayu snapped back. Light hesitated a bit.

"They were sent to catch me. I had to kill them to remain free. Of course that one agent who got lucky…" Light then thought of something that hadn't entered his mind until now. His expression grew hard and cold.

"Of course. Now I understand." He began to slowly approach Sayu, who began to back away.

"The only FBI agent who didn't die just happened to be the one who was following _me_ around. He survived because he didn't give me his real name. All the other agents had died after their real names were exposed." He stopped right in front of Sayu, who's back was to the wall now. She looked terrified.

"I don't think it was a coincidence. Raye Iwamatsu, or whoever he really is, got tipped off not to show his real name to anyone in the chance he might meet Kira in person. The only person who could have warned him was someone who knew I was Kira and knew how my powers worked. And that tipster… was you."

Sayu was sweating and shaking uncontrollably. Even though she didn't give any kind of reply, Light knew he nailed it just by her trembling.

"And that's why L had surveillance cameras placed in our house, because Iwamatsu somehow suspected I was Kira and told L. But you… it was YOU who confirmed those suspicions! Am I right, Sayu?"

Sayu was petrified. She still couldn't believe her brother had become this whack job. After gulping, she finally responded.

"I heard you… call yourself a god of the new world. You said it would be a world where only good people exist while all others had died by your hand. But to be completely honest, that new world of yours… just plain sucks!" She yelled strongly.

Light looked as though he had just been slapped in the face.

"Sayu, how the hell can you say that? It will be a world where evil no longer exists." He said in a confused, hushed voice.

Sayu's response was something she wanted to tell her sick brother from the start.

"Here's a newsflash for you: As long as there's even one human being, evil will always exist. And you want to know why? Because there's good and evil in everyone! What really matters is which side we choose! I truly believed you were one of those good people, Light! But since you found that notebook, you did a complete 180! You say you're doing this for the greater good, but in reality… you just want to control everyone's lives through fear! A fear of being killed by you if they did the slightest thing you see as wrong! And if they don't meet your standards, you just toss their lives away like they were nothing!"

Sayu then yelped as she felt something hit her hard across the face. She then saw Light, looking pissed as hell, lowering his hand while breathing hard.

Seconds later, Light seemed to have realized what he did and looked regretful. He then saw his sister staring back at him while holding the cheek that got reddened. She stared back with both disappointment and defiance. "Sayu…I…"

Light was just about to say something to her when he heard a cellphone ringing, and he instantly knew it wasn't his. "Sayu, give me your phone." He ordered in an icy voice, regaining control of himself. Sayu made no move to take her phone out.

"I said give me your phone!" He shouted, preparing to write another name in his notebook.

Sayu relented and handed her phone over. After taking it, Light saw that no number was being displayed. He smiled.

"No caller ID? I wonder who it is?" He asked mockingly as he picked up. The voice on the other line was someone he had never heard before, although Light was sure who it would be.

_"Sayu, it's me. We just got your signal. Are you alright? Sayu, talk to me."_

"Sayu couldn't get to the phone in time, so I answered instead." Light said confidently on his end.

On the other line, L tensed as he heard the voice of Sayu's brother on the phone. He knew things were critical now. And he hoped the girl would be alright.

"I take it that this is L?" Light asked.

_"Speaking. And you are Light Yagami, or would you prefer Kira? How nice that we can finally talk to each other."_ Light was ecstatic that his plan was working. He then put the phone on speaker so that Sayu could hear L too.

"Yes it is nice. I knew you would stop at nothing to bring me down, but to use my own sister against me? That's a new low for you L." Light said tauntingly.

_"It was Sayu who reached out to me for help. I merely responded."_ L replied calmly.

"I've been wondering about that. Just how did Sayu contact you in the first place?" Light questioned. L's answer was less than informative.

_"She didn't tell you? I would've thought a genius like yourself could figure it out."_ Light gripped the phone tightly from anger.

"Mock me if you want, but unless you do what I say, then your little spy's name gets written down." He said menacingly. Sayu covered her mouth with her hands.

On his end, L heard Soichiro's gasp of shock. He could only imagine how horrified he must be to hear his own son talk like that, threatening the life of his little sister. L knew that he had to not let Light get to him as well.

_"Fine Light Yagami, no more games. What do I have to do to keep Sayu alive?"_ Light smirked.

"Listen closely. I'm sure either you or someone on the Task Force has a camera phone. I want you to use it to take a picture of yourself and send it to Sayu's phone, along with a text message that has your real name."

L could see the cleverness of that plan. If the picture and text were to be received by Light's own cellphone, it would further prove he was Kira. Light continued with his demands.

"After that, you will have someone deliver all evidence you have on me to a time and location of my choosing. Just that person only, and no tracking devices of any kind." Light further instructed.

Sayu couldn't stand the idea of L being blackmailed, just to save her. She knew that if he went through with this, Light could kill him without a second thought. She wanted all this to end, to just be over.

"Next, you will send a message to be broadcast on TV tonight that says you will retract your order to restrain Kira. You will say that it was a mistake and that he should be allowed to make a better world for all mankind by erasing all evil. And finally, you will instruct all police officials, including the Kira Task Force, to not come after me again. If they do so, I will punish them for defying me."

L frowned and bit his thumb from all this._ 'Kira, you truly are a demented person.'_

"If even one of these demands are not met, then Sayu dies. It's your choice L: Your life or Sayu's? Which will it be?"

Before L could give any kind of reply, he heard some loud noises in the background. "Sayu! Can you hear me? What's happening? Sayu!" Instead of an answer, the noise had abruptly ceased. There was absolutely nothing. The line had gone dead.

_'Dammit.'_

"Ryuzaki, what's happened?! Is Sayu alright?!" Soichiro begged desperately. L appeared to be struggling to keep himself under control, but his voice was steady.

"I have lost contact with your daughter's cellphone. I think it was destroyed in some kind of struggle. That's what I could get from the background noises."

"My god." Soichiro whispered as he gripped his armrest. After they got the signal from Sayu's buckle transmitter, L and the whole group scrambled to their cars and drove as fast as they could to the Yagami house. They were nearly there when L lost contact.

"Watari, step on it! We have to get to Chief Yagami's house NOW!" L ordered.

"Yes sir. Hang on!" Watari replied as stomped on the gas pedal. Within minutes, everyone arrived at the house where everything involving Kira began.

"Everyone, follow me!" The chief ordered as he led the others into the house and up the stairs.

When they had reached Light's bedroom, they heard no sounds of a fight. But they did hear something else. It sounded like someone was crying.

Soichiro feared the worst at once. Once L and Watari (who were both wearing masks and the latter holding a gun) arrived and gave him the go ahead, Soichiro kicked the door open. What he saw inside shattered him.

There, in the bedroom, Light Yagami was on the floor, crying. In front of him lay Sayu, who appeared to be…

"Oh god, Light. What have you done?"

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

This is it, the climax! How will this story end?

And what has become of Light and Sayu!? Find out now!

Again, please review and enjoy!

Death Note: Chapter 10

* * *

5 Minutes earlier…

"If even one of these demands are not met, then Sayu dies. It's your choice L: Your life or Sayu's? Which will it be?"

However, Light didn't get his answer. For at that moment, Sayu kicked her brother hard in the groin, making him yell in pain. She then tackled him to the floor, making him drop the pen and notebook from his right hand. She then stepped on his left wrist, whose hand held her phone, and made him let it go.

As Sayu smashed her phone with her foot, she saw a small piece of paper falling out of Light's now broken watch. Acting quickly, she kicked the notebook so that it slid beneath the door and out of the room, grabbed the pen and paper, and backed herself to the door.

Once his pain had subsided, Light slowly got up, aching where his sister had attacked him. The look on his face made Sayu quiver, although she felt sorry for hurting him.

"Dammit Sayu. I can't believe… you just did that… to me." Light said in a soft but vicious voice.

"You slapped me, so now we're even." Sayu retorted.

Finally back on his feet, Light began to laugh. It was the same crazy laugh Sayu heard the night she learned how insane he had become. She knew what she had to do now.

"Even? No… we're nowhere near even!" Light shouted as he rubbed his wrist. "You betrayed me, worked with L against me, and now I'm under house arrest because of you! On top of all that, you had the audacity to assault the God of the new world!"

Sayu gripped her pen tightly in her hand. "Stop calling yourself that! You're nothing more than a human with a notebook that should never have been dropped here in the first place! You have no right to decide who lives and who dies!"

"I have the power to change the world! That gives me the right!" Light countered.

Sayu couldn't have disagreed more.

"Just because you can kill people, doesn't mean that you _should_ Light. I thought you were better than this, but after seeing how far you've gone…" Sayu then held up the paper and pen she was holding, which Light finally noticed. He quickly looked at his watch to see that it was broken and missing a small slip of paper. Light chuckled maliciously.

"What are you going to do, Sayu? Write my name down? That's laughable! You're not capable of killing your own brother!" He said, confident that she would not go through with it.

"That night, I promised myself I'd never use the Death Note, no matter what. Today… I'm breaking that promise. I just can't live in a world where my brother is a murderer."

Without another word, Sayu quickly wrote on the paper. Seeing this stunned him.

"What? You actually did it?! How could you?!" He shouted in disbelief.

Instead of answering, Sayu threw the paper down on the floor at Light's feet. The writing was facedown. He bent down and, as he picked it up and read the name, he was even more shocked. The name written down wasn't his.

"You… you wrote down your own name?! Why?!" Light yelled.

As he looked back at Sayu, he saw she was looking at her own watch, silently counting down the seconds.

"I just told you. I can't live in a world where you kill. If being Kira means that much to you, then I want you to know what it has just costed you." She said calmly.

Light couldn't believe this was happening. Sure, he was angry at Sayu for her betrayal, but he still cared for her. He never wanted his family to get involved in this at all.

"Sayu, why?" He asked, starting to sound chocked up. "You could've killed me and Kira would be no more! Why take your own life?!" He demanded. Sayu looked up and, surprisingly smiled.

"I can never be like you, Light. I'm no genius, nor can I take another person's life. I want you to live your life knowing that Kira has forced your sister into this. However…" With 10 seconds left, she gave her last words.

"I believe the Light I've known my whole life is still in there somewhere. I want him to know that, despite all the wrong he's done, I still love him." Sayu then started to shed tears the same time her brother did. "Goodbye Light."

"Sayu…" Light barely said above a whisper as the last second had passed.

Instantly, Sayu dropped her pen and clutched her chest where her heart was. Light watched with horror as his sister ached with pain and fell to her knees. With one last look at Light, she gasped and fell facedown on the floor. Sayu Yagami moved no more.

"Well, that was pretty dramatic." Commented Ryuk, but Light didn't respond. He stood there, not believing what he was seeing. His sister, dead? Tears then ran down his face as he too fell to his knees.

_'How could this have happened? It shouldn't have happened! Not my sister!'_ Light's vision blurred from his tears. "Sayu…please, wake up. Wake up! SAYU!"

She didn't so much as twitch. Unable to hold back any longer, Light cried.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but the next thing Light knew, his bedroom door had been forced open and several people surrounded him with their guns pointing at him. He looked to see his father, looking like his world had fallen apart.

"Oh god, Light. What have you done?" Soichiro asked despairingly. Light shook his head violently.

"N-No dad, it's not what you think! I-I didn't kill Sayu! She did it herself!" He confessed loudly.

However, no one seemed to believe him.

"Don't give any of that bullcrap Light! It's not working!" Raye retorted.

"Sayu isn't the type of person to commit suicide! It's just another lie you want everyone to believe!" Naomi shouted in agreement.

"It's the truth, I swear! Sayu took a piece of the notebook and wrote her own name down! 40 seconds later, she… d-died of a heart attack! I'm not making this up!" Light pleaded in despair.

"That's what he saw alright." Ryuk said, gaining everyone's attention. L and the others nearly jumped when they saw the Shinigami; it was their first time seeing him._ 'So, they can all see me, huh? I guess each of them touched a part of the notebook at some point.'_ Ryuk thought with amusement.

Behind his mask, L stared at Ryuk with astonished eyes. _'So this is Ryuk. He's exactly like Sayu described. To think creatures like him actually exist…'_ The rest of the Task Force had similar thoughts as they gazed upon the Shinigami.

"I gotta say though, it was definitely entertaining… watching Light and his sister going at each others' throats, both figuratively and literally. I never knew that she had such fighting spirit. Too bad she had to go out like that. I wanted the fun to last longer…" But Light had finally heard enough.

"SHUT UP! STOP TALKING ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT, RYUK! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Light roared. Ryuk decide to back off after hearing Light like that.

"Okay, fine. Not another word outta me." He mumbled. Light then stared around at the people surrounding him, looking pathetic. He looked like a man who had just lost everything.

"Believe me, I never wanted my sister dead! NEVER!" He begged.

"That wasn't the impression I got from our chat on the phone." Light looked to see the white shirted man wearing a mask. His voice was a little muffled, but he still recognized it. "You… you're L?" he asked weakly.

"I am. From what I understand, you threatened to kill your own sister if I didn't comply with your requests." L said calmly as he picked up the paper with Sayu's name on it.

Light looked down and clenched his fists in anger.

"I f-figured you didn't want Sayu dead, so I knew you would cooperate. But I, I never expected Sayu to…" Light couldn't bring himself to finish. He just stared at his sister's body in complete anguish.

"I just… can't believe she's… gone. My little sister… d-dead." He covered his face with his hands and cried earnestly again. It was just too much for Light to bear. He felt he didn't deserve to live anymore, not after this.

"Mr. Yagami, take your daughter's body downstairs." L instructed. Reluctantly, Soichiro gently lifted up Sayu's body and walked quietly out of the room.

"You're here to arrest me, right?" He asked through his hands after a little while. "Don't bother. Just give me the notebook, and I'll kill myself!"

"Why would you say such a thing?!" A stunned Matsuda asked.

"Sayu said she wanted me to live knowing what had costed me as Kira. It was her! But I can't live knowing that… I drove her to do it! I can't!"

"I doubt your sister would have wanted that." L said. "But there may be another way."

"Like what?" Light choked through his hands.

"You could forget." Light lowered his hands and stared up at L like he didn't get it.

"I understand that if a human gives up ownership of their Death Note, then that person loses all their memories of it and what they did when it was in their possession. If you were to give up your notebook, then you could forget your involvement in Sayu's death. That way, you could blame Kira but not yourself. Would you prefer that?" L offered.

"But… How would that affect my arrest?" Light asked, confused.

"It wouldn't, because there would be no arrest. The only people that know the truth are in this house. They all agreed to cover it up, despite your past wrong doings. You can go back to being Light Yagami, a young genius with a promising future in law enforcement. You could then live out your life, fighting crime in the name of your sister. That, I think, sounds better than the alternative. Wouldn't you agree?"

Light appeared to actually be considering it. It would indeed be a blessing to forget that he was Kira, who did indeed force Sayu's hand. Still, notebook or no notebook, he could never forget his sister's death.

"How…can this be explained… to my mother?" Light weakly asked.

"Leave that to me and your father. True, she will be devastated with the loss of her daughter, but she won't blame you for it." L said. With that, Light had one more question.

"Why would you do this? Why not just arrest me like you always planned too?" L hesitated before giving his reply.

"Your parents had just lost one child. It would be too cruel to deprive them of another, especially if that person can be saved."

Light was silent for a long while. He looked down at the spot where Sayu had fallen before being taken. His family would no doubt never be whole again. It would be up to him to try to make them proud… to make his departed sister proud.

"Sayu said she believed her brother was still alive within Kira. Maybe… she was right." Light said softly as he turned towards Ryuk.

"Ryuk… I'm giving up the notebook." Ryuk, and everyone else, was immensely surprised.

"What? You're serious Light?" The Shinigami asked. Light stared back him with determined eyes, and nodded.

"You heard me Ryuk. I'm relinquishing ownership of the Death Note! Take it back! I never want it in my hands again!"

L and the Task Force were stunned by this.

_'He's… actually going through with it.'_ Naomi thought.

_'I didn't think he'd really give it up.'_ Raye thought.

_'Well now… perhaps there is hope for you after all, Light Yagami.'_ L thought as he watched with amazement. Ryuk, although taken aback, actually chuckled.

"Well then, I guess the fun's over. Later Light." With that, Light collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

The group kept watch over him as Ryuk headed to the hallway.

"Where are you going?" L asked Ryuk as he approached the door.

"What do you think? To get my notebook back. Sayu slid it under the door to the hallway earlier. Once I retrieve it, I'm heading back to the Shinigami Realm." Ryuk answered.

"Not as soon as you think." L said, putting his hand beneath his shirt and pulled out the notebook. Ryuk gasped.

"Hey! When the hell did you get it?" L smiled behind his mask.

"I picked it up and stuffed it in my shirt before Mr. Yagami broke the door open. I've had it on me ever since." Ryuk snorted.

"Sneaky bastard. You wanted the notebook for yourself, huh?" To his surprise, L said no.

"My reasons for taking the notebook are quite different." L said, putting the Death Note back inside his shirt. "But don't worry; you won't be stuck with me for long." He then turned to Naomi.

"Naomi, search Light for other pieces of the notebook before he wakes up." She agreed and checked each of his pockets and pulled out his wallet. She searched it and pulled out a few small pieces of blank paper.

"Got em." She replied as she handed them over to L.

A moment later, Light began to stir.

Everyone tensed up, but L told them to stand down. When he was fully awake, he looked around and widened his eyes as he looked up at L.

"L, why did you tell me I could forget being Kira? Nothing you just said made any sense. I was never Kira in the first place. Why would you say…" He then remembered what happened prior to saying that.

"Sayu… she's dead. Kira… he murdered her didn't he? Did he somehow use me to kill her? Please tell me that I didn't do anything to my sister!" He stared up at L for confirmation. L looked back him and saw anger in his eyes.

_'Could he really have lost his memories as Kira? Let us see.'_ L thought as he began testing him.

"Light, does the name "Ryuk" mean anything to you?" Light blinked in confusion.

"What the hell does that have to do with my sister?" He asked.

"Just answer the question." L said. Light thought it over and quickly replied.

"Well, the only time I've heard that name was in that broadcast you made three days ago. You seemed to imply that it was the name of a Shinigami. But other than that, I don't know anything regarding this Ryuk."

Ryuk chuckled, amused that Light could no longer see or hear him in the room.

"What about the terms "Death Note" or "Shinigami Realm"? Do those sound significant?" L questioned. Light seemed even more confused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and I don't care! Tell me about Sayu! Did Kira really use me to murder her?! If so, I have the right to know why!" Light shouted back. He made it clear that he would not be distracted from his sister's fate.

"Look, why bother questioning him? You heard him giving up the notebook, so his memories are as good as gone." Ryuk said, slightly annoyed by the brief questioning session.

_'It seems he really doesn't remember.'_ L then walked up to Light and held out his hand.

"You want to know? Then get up." L said firmly. Without hesitation, Light took L's hand and got back on his feet. "Now come with me. The rest of you, make sure nothing of Kira's is in here." He instructed as he and Light walked out of the bedroom, with Watari and Ryuk behind them.

At the stairs, L stopped and stepped aside. "You first. Your answer lies downstairs." Light nodded hesitantly as he made his way downstairs. He didn't know what to expect, but he knew that if Kira was responsible for his sister's death… he would pay.

As he made it to the ground floor, Light saw his father sitting on the couch. "Dad?" Soichiro got up and walked to up to his son. He stared hard at him.

"Light, do you know what happened to Sayu?" He asked harshly.

Light grimaced from the way his father looked at him.

"It was Kira, wasn't it? I saw her die of a heart attack. That's how Kira kills all his victims, isn't it?" Light's lips quivered. "Please Dad… tell me I had nothing to do with it!" He begged. Before he could answer, another voice had beaten him to it.

"Of course you didn't silly!" Light looked over his father's shoulder and saw something that nearly made his own heart stopped beating… or rather, someone.

Sayu had popped up from the couch, looking as alive as ever. Light couldn't believe his eyes, which had started to moisten up.

"S-Sayu? You're… alive?" He barely got the words out from the emotions he was feeling. Sayu smiled happily at her brother. Without another word, Light ran up to his sister and hugged her so tight that he might never let go. He then cried without restraint.

"I can't believe it. I thought Kira took you away from us, and that… it would be my fault." He said as he cried onto Sayu's shoulder. Sayu hugged him back tightly.

"Trust me Light, the only one out of our lives is Kira." Sayu said as she held him, with their father joining in.

"I'm so sorry for slapping you. I don't know why I did it, but I'm sorry." Light apologized sincerely.

"Don't worry about it, Light. I don't blame you at all." Sayu said softly, enjoying their reunion as a family.

As they were embracing, Sayu looked up and saw L at the foot of the stairs. They exchanged a warm smile as they recalled how this miracle happened…

_Flashback_

_"Let us go over it again. Once Light hears my message in that broadcast, he will no doubt __suspect that someone in his family had reported to me behind his back. Being the smart __person that he is, it won't take him long to learn that it was Sayu." L said._

_"Once he does, he'll make his move." Naomi went on. "Yeah, by taking her hostage." Matsuda __said. "And that's when your acting begins." L said, turning to the young girl. "Remember what __to do when you get back home?" He asked. Sayu had her answer ready._

_"I head straight up to my room and tear off a small bit of paper from one of my books. I'll then __stuff it in one of my pockets from then on until Light catches me." She said._

_"Exactly, and once Light has apprehended you, you will subtly press your belt buckle to alert __Watari that Light is on to you. We then wait a few minutes to call your cellphone, which you __will then give to Light when he demands it. We'll be heading to your house by that time. When __he is fully distracted by talking to me, that's when you make _your_ move."_

_"When the real show starts." Raye said._

_"Yes. Once Sayu has separated Light from the notebook and taken a small piece of it from him, __she'll switch it with the one in her pocket without Light noticing. From that point, Sayu's acting __will have to be as convincing as possible. Otherwise, Light will see through it, and it will all be __for nothing." Soichiro concluded reluctantly._

_"Right. My only concern is Ryuk. According to Sayu, one of the conversations she overheard __between him and Light proved very informative. Not only did we learn that Shinigami can see a __person's name and lifespan over their head just by looking at their face, but we also learned __that it is possible for a human who owns a Death Note to obtain those eyes… at a heavy price." __L said._

_"Half of that person's remaining lifespan. Talk about steep." Aizawa said heavily._

_"Good thing for us that Light turned down the deal, otherwise he'd know right away that Sayu __would be faking her death." Ukita added._

_"Light might be fooled if Sayu plays her part perfectly, but Ryuk won't be since he'll be able to __see her face the whole time. I'm worried whether he will tell Light about the deception." L said, __sounding concerned. Sayu seemed sure when she replied._

_"I believe he'll keep it to himself. Remember, the very reason Ryuk came to our world in the first __place was because he was bored in his world. I have no doubt he'll see my act as very __entertaining, and he'll want to see how it will turn out in the end. Telling Light might spoil __everything for himself." Sayu reasoned. L seemed reassured._

_"Very well then, after Sayu "dies", Light will be so distraught that he could be persuaded to __give up his Death Note. Once we have confirmed that his memories of it are indeed gone, then __all that's left to do will be to destroy the notebook. I guess that's that. Any questions or __concerns?" he asked everyone in the room._

_"Yes. I don't like that Sayu will be putting herself in a situation where she could possibly get __killed." Soichiro said strongly._

_"I know you don't Dad, but I believe in Ryuzaki's plan. I think it will work." Sayu replied just as __strongly._

_"You sure sound pretty confident for a girl that plans to act out her death." Mogi said. Sayu __smiled at him._

_"Of course I am, Mr. Mogi. In fact, it's because of Ryuzaki that I know this plan will work."_

_"What do you mean by that?" Matsuda asked. Sayu frowned a bit before she answered._

_"When I found out what Light had become, I was more afraid than I ever had been in my life. I __was too afraid to tell anyone, because I knew no one would believe me without seeing any __proof. With Light, it just wasn't possible." Everyone listened intently as Sayu explained._

_"When I heard him killing that Lind L. Tailer guy on TV, I didn't believe anyone could stop him. I __had no hope. But then…" She smiled at L at that point. "I heard you, the real L." L smiled __himself as Sayu went on._

_"I heard you outsmart Light really good that day. That's when I started believing in you. From __that day on, I felt hopeful again. I knew then that if there's anyone on this planet that could __help me get my brother back… it would be you." Sayu concluded._

_L suddenly felt something wet from his eyes, but quickly blinked it away before anyone noticed._

_"That is very touching Sayu. So you think you can play your part convincingly?" He asked._

_"No doubt about it. And besides, I have some things I've been wanting to tell Light since Day __One." L seemed satisfied with everything now._

_"Then it's settled. Mr. Yagami, I think it's about time to take her back home with __you." L said. With that, Soichiro and his daughter left for their home, and to begin their plan for __Light._

_Flashback End_

L saw how happy Sayu was now that her brother was back to the way he was. Although, he had to admit that smashing Sayu's phone was not part of the plan. He figured it was a spur of the moment. Those things tend to happen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Come on, do you know how much trouble I went through to get that? Why not use it like Light did?" L turned to the Shinigami with a look of finality.

"The answer is simple. I… am NOT Light Yagami."

Later that day, L stood before the fireplace in his hotel room. He and the whole Kira Task Force stood with him for this last act.

"With this, the Kira Case… is officially closed." L said as he tossed the Death Note and all its torn out pieces into the fire.

They watched them burn in blue flames. Behind them, Ryuk groaned.

"Light was more fun than you were." With that, Ryuk flew off, never to be seen again.

"So that's it then. It's really over, isn't it?" Matsuda asked.

"Yes, it is over." Naomi replied, holding Raye's hand.

As L continued to stare into the fire, he thought about his last talk with Chief Yagami before leaving his family. What he did before he left may have made the future a bit brighter…

To be concluded.


	11. Epilogue

I now present the final chapter of my story. Please review and enjoy!

Death Note: Light's Angel

Epilogue

* * *

June 18, 10 years later…

"When will she be here?" Sachiko asked anxiously.

"She said she will be here shortly. Don't worry." Soichiro said calmly.

"Yeah Mom, everything will be fine. She'll love our surprise for her." Light said confidently.

The past 10 years had been the best for the Yagami family. Ever since Kira had vanished off the face of the Earth, Light had regained his clean slate and made his family proud by joining the NPA as one of its best officers.

Things had really turned out great for Light. Not only did he help put some nasty criminals behind bars, he also found someone special.

"There's no way she won't love it, I promise you that." Said a beautiful, short haired woman that just came out from the bathroom. Light came over to support her.

"Still haven't adjusted yet, huh Kiyomi?" He asked teasingly.

Light had met Kiyomi Takada when they were in college together and started dating afterwards. He found that she sympathized with Kira, and she seemed somewhat depressed that he no longer judged criminals like he did back then.

When Light told her what had nearly happened to his sister, she was appalled. Light explained how Kira had almost killed Sayu when she found out his secret and wanted to stop him. He even told her how disgusted he felt when Kira forced him to attack his own sister through his will.

This caused her to immediately despise Kira for attacking an innocent child. From then on, she started focusing on what real justice was about. After college, she became a news reporter who sometimes gave Light inside tips on some cases.

Not much later, they got married and lived in a cozy apartment in the city. And now Kiyomi was going through something, a certain something that made Light and his family very excited about.

Before Kiyomi could answer his question, they heard the doorbell.

At once, everyone got excited.

"She's here!" Sachiko whispered.

"Okay everyone, get our surprise ready. I'll keep her distracted." Light instructed as he headed to the door. When he opened it, he stood before a young woman with brown eyes and long hair.

"Well, look who it is. Long time no see, Sayu." Light said with a smile.

Sayu smiled back as he gave her brother a big hug.

"Yeah, it has been while, hasn't it Light?" Sayu asked.

"Well, considering that you've been out of the country a lot since you graduated high school, I'd say a while would be an understatement." Light and Sayu both chuckled.

"Seriously, I'm glad you're home. I've missed you." He said kindly.

"I've missed you too, big brother." Said Sayu. "So, how is everyone? And how are things with you and Kiyomi?"

"Is that our daughter at the front door?" Sachiko called out before Light could reply.

"Come on Light, don't keep her waiting outside." Soichiro added.

"Alright. Come on in, Mom and Dad have been dying to see you since you called and told them you'd be home today." Light said as he stood aside to let Sayu inside. He noticed that Sayu didn't move and looked upset. "What's wrong?"

"Light, please don't say "dying" like that. It reminds me of what Kira tried to do that day." Sayu responded harshly. Light immediately felt remorseful.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Sayu punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"No, you shouldn't have. But you're my brother and I love you, so I forgive you." She said in a slightly mean way, but Light knew she knew he meant what he said.

As soon as Sayu had entered the living room, she was welcomed with shouts of "Happy Birthday Sayu!" from her family. Sayu was practically in tears when she hugged her parents.

"Welcome home honey!" Sachiko said emotionally.

"It's great to have you home again. We've all missed you sweetie." Soichiro said. Sayu looked up at her parents with a smile.

"Thank you! I've missed you both so much too!" Sayu then noticed the other woman in the house. "Kiyomi! How have you been?" She asked as she and Kiyomi hugged. Kiyomi gave a sigh as she rubbed her belly.

"Being pregnant isn't a picnic Sayu. I'm only 4 months along and from what I understand, it's only going to get worse before the due date." Said the woman with another sigh.

"I know how you feel, Kiyomi. When I was pregnant, there were times where I was unbearable to my husband. But he helped me through it with both of my children. I have no doubt that Light will do the same for you." Sachiko said encouragingly.

"Yeah, Light is a good husband, isn't he? And I think he'll be a good father too. Not to mention he's also a top detective in the NPA. Pretty soon, you might be taking Dad's old job." Sayu joked.

"Aizawa is the chief, and he doesn't plan on retiring anytime soon. Of course, being the Deputy Director does mean more desk work. But I don't mind it." Soichiro said. They all laughed.

As they were laughing, Kiyomi looked over at Light and mouthed "Shall I?" Light winked while Sayu wasn't looking at him. Smiling, Kiyomi took out her phone and sent a quick text. She put her phone back when the laughing stopped.

"So Sayu, do you want us to help you with your bags?" Soichiro asked.

"Thanks Dad, but I got it. It's really not that much." Sayu replied.

"You sure? I don't mind lending a hand." Said a new voice that came from the top of the stairs.

Sayu was startled by the voice, and when she got to the stairs and looked up, she almost fainted from shock.

A handsome, tall man smiled at her as he started coming down the stairs. Sayu could barely stand as he reached the ground floor, standing right in front of her.

"You… you're… Hideki Ryuga." Sayu stuttered. The famous actor smiled as he bowed to Sayu.

"Last time I checked. And you must be Sayu Yagami, right?" Hideki said as he held out his hand.

Sayu could only nod as she shook it, still dumbfounded that her favorite actor of all time was standing in her parent's house, talking to her.

"I'm pleased to meet you. I heard you're big fan of mine." Said Hideki. Sayu smiled sheepishly and blushed. It took her a moment to finally regain some control over herself.

"Y-Yes, I am. But… What are _you_ doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working on a new movie right now?" She asked. The actor looked over at Sayu's family.

"I was, but your sister-in-law asked me to make a quick stop here today. She was quite convincing." Sayu looked over at Kiyomi, stunned.

"How the hell did you get Hideki Ryuga to come to my welcome home/birthday party?!" Kiyomi smiled as she and Light walked up to them.

"It wasn't just me. I was lucky enough to get an exclusive interview with him recently, and when I told him who your were related too, he agreed to come without hesitation." She said proudly as he looked at her husband. Light nodded.

"Yeah. Remember that case I worked on with L a few weeks ago?" Sayu knew what he was talking about.

"Sure. Hideki was being framed for a murder that he really didn't commit and was found in possession of not only the murder weapon, but also some dangerous drugs. I heard that case was going badly for him." Sayu said as she looked over at Hideki.

"It was, but I found some inconsistencies with the evidence. The real criminal was pretty elusive and he almost got away with it, but thanks to L's assistance we cracked the case and put the culprit behind bars. I have to admit though, L was the real hero here. If he hadn't pointed out the one flaw in the murderer's plans, we might never have got him." Light admitted.

"Yep, I owe your brother for clearing my name. So, when his wife told me you were coming home for your birthday and asked if I could pay you a visit, you being a fan and all, I couldn't refuse." Hideki said gratefully.

Immediately, Sayu hugged both Light and Kiyomi big time. "Thank you both so much! This is the best birthday present EVER!" Her parents smiled at how happy and grateful their daughter was.

"Look at her, dear." Sachiko said softly.

"It was a very nice thing Light and Kiyomi did for her." Said her husband. He knew that what really made her happy, was that her brother was the man she had hoped he would be after he had let go of Kira.

As he stared at his daughter, Soichiro also knew that her own life couldn't be better as well. He remembered when things started to change for her…

_Flashback_

_"What is it? Is there a problem Ryuzaki?" Soichiro asked L, sounding concerned. They were __talking alone upstairs while Light was hugging Sayu, glad that she was still alive. L had __asked him if they could speak in private, and though confused, he agreed._

_"No, there isn't. I was wondering if you could do me a small favor." L said. Soichiro seemed __humbled when he answered._

_"After what you have done for my family, anything." L nodded._

_"I'm glad to hear that." He then reached in his pants pocket and took out an envelope. "Would __you please give this to Sayu on the day she graduates from high school?" He asked as he offered __the envelope to him._

_"What is it?" Soichiro asked._

_"Just a future graduation present. And when she opens it, could you make sure it is just you and __her?" Though confused by the request, Soichiro agreed and took the envelope. "Thank you, Mr. __Yagami."_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_A few years later, Sayu had successfully graduated from high school. Her family couldn't be __more proud of her. Over the years, she had gotten much better with her studies. So much in fact, __that she hardly needed Light's help anymore._

_After returning home, Soichiro told Sayu he wanted to have a private talk with __her. After agreeing, Sayu and her father were alone in her room._

_"So, what is it Dad?" Sayu asked. Soichiro seemed uncertain of what would happen if he did __this, but he promised L he would do it. So, without hesitation, he took out the envelope he had __carried with him since he left home for the graduation ceremony._

_"Sayu, I've been told to give you this when you graduated, and when you and I were alone. And __now, it's that time." He said. This confused his daughter even more._

_"What's that?" Sayu asked, staring at the envelope. _

_"I don't know. I never saw what was __inside. All I know is that… it came from L."_

_"L?" Sayu said, stunned by this. Soichiro nodded. _

_After a few seconds, Sayu took the envelope __and opened it. "It's a phone number. And it says to dial it after reading this." She said._

_"Well then, I guess you should make the call." Said Soichiro. With a nod, Sayu took out her cell __and dialed the number in the letter. A very familiar voice answered after two rings._

**_"Hello Sayu. How was your graduation?"_**

_Sayu gasped. "L? Is it really you?" It really surprised her to speak to him again after all this __time, ever since he helped her save Light._

**_"Yes. I've been waiting for you to make this phone call. I just hope it wasn't for nothing. Are _**_**you alone with your father?"** L asked._

_"Yes." She said._

**_"Very good, because no one but him can know what I'm about to tell you. Not even Light can _**_**know. Do you understand?"** After saying she understood, L told her what he had planned to __tell her for years. Something he had planned for her. When he was done, Sayu was wide-eyed __with shock._

_"Sayu, what is it? What did he say?" Her father asked. What she had told him afterwards __would change her life forever._

_Flashback End_

To this day, Soichiro still couldn't believe what had become of his daughter since then. And neither could Sayu herself.

Just then after she broke the hug, Sayu's phone rang. When she saw who the caller was, she knew that she needed privacy asap.

"Could you guys excuse me for a minute? I need to take this." Sayu then went upstairs to her old bedroom, which was now being used as a guest room. Once she closed the door, she picked up her phone.

"Hi. I didn't expect you to call me so soon. Is something wrong?"

**"Not at the moment. I just got word from Naomi that she and her husband had sent you a postcard. I wanted to know if you had gotten it yet."** L asked on the other line. Sayu smiled.

"I did, just a few days ago. I was so happy to hear that she and Raye are doing great. They said that their daughter is just wonderful. I even got a picture of her. She's just adorable! I still can't believe that they named her after me."

**"Well, can you blame them? It is because of you that they have a family at all."** L said dryly.

Sayu had gotten used to his remarks. And she knew that he meant well.

"Anything else I should know?" Sayu asked.

**"Yes. I personally want to congratulate you on solving the Hideki Ryuga case. I say you handled it quite well. Your brother never suspected you were the one talking through the computer throughout the case."** Sayu blushed.

"You could've solved it much better than I would have. I mean, you _are_ L." Sayu admitted.

**"Don't underestimate yourself. I've chosen you as my successor for a reason. As I explained to you on the phone years ago, the intellect, reasoning, and will you have displayed throughout the Kira case made it clear that you should be the next "L". Your father knows this as well."**

"Yeah, I know. All I'm saying is… I can never be as good as you." Sayu said honestly.

**"We'll then… I guess you'll just have be even better than me. I saw that potential in you when you were just a young teenager. I have no doubt that you can, and will, succeed me."** L said with praise.

Sayu couldn't help but smile at how much L believed in her. In the past, it was Light who was praised as a genius. Now she was getting the same treatment, because she was a genius in her own right.

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you." She then heard her mom calling her, telling her it was time for the birthday cake.

"I'm almost done! Be there in a second!" She then returned her attention to L.

"I gotta go; there's a big cake waiting for me downstairs." She said.

**"Of course. Enjoy your birthday, and I'll give you another call soon. We may have another case on our hands."** L advised. Sayu nodded in agreement.

"I look forward to it. Talk to you soon… L Lawliet." She said.

Sayu heard a grunt on the other line. She knew that using his real name was a privilege she earned a while ago. They had played a mind game that she had miraculously won. Though she suspected he threw the game. It didn't matter to her.

The fact that L was willing to reveal his real name to her was a sign of unbreakable trust. And she had no desire to break that trust, ever. Not after how he helped her in the past.

**"And the same to you, "Future L". Happy Birthday."** With that, the detective hung up.

Sayu then made her way back downstairs. As she did so, she smiled at the happy family that had come together. Most of all, she smiled at the brother that she had saved. Light would never know the risks she took to save him from a life of darkness and death. He would never know how she had watched over him… like an Angel.

The End.

A.N. : I hope you loved my story. I sure enjoyed writing it! Please let me know of your thoughts in your reviews. Goodbye, and have a good day!


End file.
